The Princess and the Knight
by Metatron85
Summary: Princess Jadelyn of Reinhart has been taken by a powerful sorcerer. Victoria, a humble servant who has fallen for the princess, puts on armor and joins the royal army to rescue her. High fantasy AU with Jori endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back. It's been a while but I have returned bursting with ideas but with a very small window to actually write, sadly.**

**This is my first crack at writing fantasy so I hope it entertains you and brings you back to a simpler time when we read tales of grand adventure, terrible evil, and plucky heroes.**

**Sorry that this first chapter is a little short but I really wanted to get it out there since it was all exposition. **

**NOTE: Google search Hohenzollern Castle in Germany. That inspired me for the castle on the hill in the story to give you a visual.**

* * *

Once Upon a Time...

In the enchanted world of Pan-Ethereal...

The dim and dense forest that seemed to go on forever bisected the land, separating the two great kingdoms. In the East was Rosym, which was partially in the mountains and by the great sea.

And on the other side...

West of the great forest...

There was the kingdom of Reinhart. It was a most beautiful place.

It contained a massive town, where from morning to sunset was buzzing with activity. Hunters and fishermen sold their fresh captures. Farmers obtained food for their animals while supplying the market with eggs, milk and butter. Once the harvest happened, they would return with delicious vegetables and in the spring, sweet fruits would begin to grow. The butchers would get to work on the carcasses of fowl and beast.

But the stench of death was muted by other aromas. The smell of fire and smoke from the blacksmith was an overpowering one. But not all smells were unpleasant. Strolling past the bakers, the nose would become enamored with their intoxicating wares in the windows: pies, bread, and even fancier goods when it was the day of celebration. And today was such a day.

The steep hills on the edge of town were abloom. Flowers of every shape and color grew in abundance and the right wind would send a sweet bouquet of smells down through the large village. Speaking of bouquets, the peasant girls were hard at work picking the best flora for the royal party as ordained by the king's groundskeeper. Everything had to be perfect for the new arrival.

The baby princess was to make her first public appearance.

Her name was announced by King Helmond himself. He raised his infant daughter to the crowd so all could see and declared her Princess Jadelyn, heiress to the throne of Reinhart. The peasantry erupted in cheer and applause at the happy news.

There was another little girl born that day. But nobody seemed to notice. Not a flower was offered. Not a candle was lit. No toast was made. Not one voice roared with joy or laughter. No semblance of celebration for this one. But she was no less beautiful than the royal child and the heavens seemed to smile upon her just as brightly. Sadly, only the stars danced on the eve of her birth.

Unlike the fair-skinned infant in the tower, this one was slightly darker in tone. She brought to mind a warm summer afternoon. She had big brown eyes which exuded a kind of gentleness that unfortunately the girl's mother could never equal. Upon having her child, the poor woman discarded the infant on the back of a donkey-driven cart. The babe did not cry for despite the cold of the night, she was surrounded by pretty flowers illuminated by the moonlight.

The king's groundskeeper, Brion, thanked the florist for the beautiful flowers. He sighed as he ordered the donkey to pull the cart back to the castle, relieved that this was the very last of it. He seldom enjoyed the festivities for he was typically charged with the task of preparing the complex decorations and other arrangements. From sunup, it had been nothing but pedals and the smell of cut stems.

The great castle on the hill was a fortified fortress made of this absolutely marvelous stone. It's tall towers with their spires stretching to reach the sky. Even from miles away, well outside of town, the castle was still a magnificent sight that dwarfed the relatively modest housing of the commoners below. However, there was a deliberate reason for it's grand design. It could reasonably accommodate the townspeople, both for coronations and other ceremonies but also in time of war. The denizens could stay huddled within the strong walls until it was safe to come out.

Brion, upon unloading the perennials, noticed the abandoned baby amongst the freshly-picked flowers. The child was fast asleep though quite cold to the touch. Brion held her but almost dropped her at the sight of the king. The merciful monarch regarded the olive-skinned baby and smiled. While a strong-willed man, the happiness of his daughter's birth brought out his tender side throughout the day. He ordered that the child will remain within the castle walls and will earn her keep by assisting the servants when she was old enough. Brion nodded contritely and sought blankets and warm milk for the girl.

"Well, you're prettier than any flower I have seen all day" Brion smiled. "And I have seen every flower in the world today." The girl's eyes remained closed but a peaceful smile came to her face. Something inside her felt safe.

Now the child that nobody wanted was a resident of the castle on the hill. The ladies and gentlemen serving the royal family grew attached to her, taking turns between their duties to care for her. They even settled on a name: Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am absolutely floored by everyone's excitement for this new story. "Interesting" seemed to be the word of the week so I sincerely hope that this will hold your interest. Please feel free to leave your comments. If you haven't yet, please do sometime. I always love to hear from both newcomers and old friends. **

**I'm trying to find a middle ground when it comes to dialogue to make it authentic yet accessible; something like _"A Knight's Tale"_ where it teeters between old English and modern speech. Basically, my main strategy is avoiding contractions like using "it is" instead of "it's" (shrugs)**

**And now, chapter 2 . . . .**

* * *

Days become months. Months become years.

And in time, the abandoned girl Victoria became a steward of the royal family.

Given her close proximity in age, she was oftentimes charged with duties involving her Lady, Princess Jadelyn. Over the years, since she was just under ten, Victoria always harbored a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she was near the king's daughter. This uneasiness was chalked up to the natural nervousness that anyone would feel in the presence of the monarch and his family.

Though understandably nervous and eager to please, Victoria did not feel quite the same as when she was in the sight of King Helmond. The apprehension when with Jadelyn wasn't fully articulated until her formative years progressed into the beginnings of young womanhood.

The other servant girls would fawn over the latest young man of nobility who sought the hand of the teenage princess. Victoria, on the other hand, would find her attention drawn to the princess herself. The only thing the humble orphan found more preposterous than being enamored with a female was the very thought of someone of her standing being the object of a princess's affection.

"It was a pleasant thought," she sighed to herself. "But it shall never be more than a thought. A creature this high and adored deserves her equal. And that is not me."

* * *

Princess Jadelyn feigned being ill from a cold to get out of her etiquette classes. She then proceed to barricade her chamber doors and crawled out of the window. The roof was slanted not too steeply that Jadelyn could make a quick getaway without being detected. After a couple of close calls from the roof still being somewhat wet from the night before; she gripped a banner bearing the family coat of arms and slid down it.

It was a foggy morning. Only in the courtyard of the castle could one stroll outside and see clearly. Having an affinity for cold weather like this, Jadelyn thought to go for a stroll. She knew this part of the castle would be deserted this time of day. Her father and mother were busy with their duties as were the servants; nobody would be there to bother her nor notice her missing from her room.

Smelling the morning air, she was distracted long enough for a figure to take her by surprise. It was Victoria. And she had a sword.

More intrigued than alarmed, Jadelyn went to investigate just what she was doing. There was a post in the yard that had a lookout post a boy could climb and be able to see across the entire valley in every direction. Victoria was apparently pretending to spar with the stationary post. The princess had to admire the girl; her movements were quick and she commanded that blade with the ease of a quill.

"Impressive," Jadelyn said aloud, startling Victoria with a gasp.

"Your Highness," her brown eyes quickly downcast, her once broad stance slunk. "My apologies. I am so so sorry."

Jadelyn held up her hand. "Please, do not curtsey. Really."

Victoria slowly raised her head while keeping her body crouched. They made eye contact but the servant was determined to keep them from being level. It would be disrespectful.

"Permit me," Jadelyn continued. "I was just admiring your swordplay." She cocked her head at the tall wooden post. "Not much of an opponent but it is nice to know you do not back down from someone bigger than you."

The girl laughed, instinctively covering her mouth embarrassed. "So sorry, My Lady."

"Would you please stop with this foolishness," Jadelyn shook her head. "It is perfectly alright to laugh at something funny."

Victoria smiled meekly.

"As I was saying, you are quite good Victoria. You must have practiced a great deal."

"Oh rather," she nodded. "I normally practice out in the fields during my free time but I woke up extra early this morning and got ahead with my chores."

Jadelyn nodded, "I see. Listen, would you do me the greatest of favors and not mention to anybody that you saw me out here?"

"But what if your father...?"

"Just tell him that you saw me in passing and I looked...well. See, that is the truth is it not?"

Victoria was dumbstruck by the princess's ruse but was compelled to agree with a nod.

"If it pleases Her Highness," Victoria said as she stood upright, hiding her sword behind her back. "Could she also not mention to anyone about my own whereabouts?"

"That to me seems fair" Jadelyn winked devilishly. "But why?"

"Some people would think of it improper a girl wielding a sword and fighting..."

The princess raised an eyebrow, "Well it seems that _some people_ are rather ridiculous, would you not say?"

Those words shook Victoria to the core. Never had she imagined that someone else, let alone a woman - a lady of royal lineage at that - would regard her less feminine activities in a positive manner.

"It is heavy, is it not?" Jadelyn asked, indicating the sword.

"Quite," Victoria choked out. "However, I have had enough things to carry every day. I suppose you could call this a pleasant side effect." Victoria was trying to be humble about it but her upper arm strength were unlike any other young lady in the kingdom. In fact, she could hold her own with the right patron in the nearest tavern.

Jadelyn began to walk around Victoria and before she got too far, she turned back to the servant girl.

"If you do not mind my saying so, I certainly feel safer with you close by."

Victoria was grateful for the distance between them. Jadelyn surely would have seen her blushing. As she admired the vanishing princess, her dress flowing freely in the wind, Victoria noticed the large window overlooking the courtyard. One of the older women was unfurling a rug to beat it clean. Victoria knew that was her cue to make her way to the main hall for her next series of chores around the castle.

* * *

Victoria's heart beat frenetically as she hastened her pace. She had worked tirelessly to keep her secret activities to herself. The presence of Princess Jadelyn was certainly the first time in a very long time anybody caught her in the act.

When she was much younger, Victoria was awestruck at the statuesque knights in their finery on horseback. Being a servant, she was regarded very little and oftentimes blended in. Victoria took advantage of her relative invisibility and absorbed a treasure trove of harrowing tales. Men would return from their travels and speak of distant lands, creatures that were the things of nightmares and witches and wizards that could weave the impossible out of nothing.

The knights that made up the royal army of Reinhart saw very little battle. There was a war that lasted for weeks against Rosym, the kingdom in the east. King Harris and King Helmond's ancestor agreed to an armistice. The kingdoms from that moment forward would stay on their opposing ends of the deep, dark forest.

Despite that, the men continued to train regularly so as to keep their minds and bodies fit. One would never know when a new Enemy would rear its head. Victoria would watch from afar the knights practicing their sword fighting, horseback riding and archery. She also made a point to get ahold of any books or scrolls about knighthood and the like. Victoria learned of chivalry and strategy.

When no one was around, either early before the break of dawn or late at night when everyone is in bed. Victoria grew to know the castle inside and out, having the ability to find the right places to not be seen. There she would practice handling an average sword, getting used to its disproportionate weight and being mindful of its sharpness. When she got to the stables and cleaned them, Victoria snuck out one of the horses named Johan and rode him around the castle grounds. She would range from a four-beat walk to a trot when starting out and ease into a full gallop. There were a few times when she rode past the king himself and he couldn't make out the rider as she was a blur.

Her biggest problem was archery. Practicing proved to be difficult; almost impossible. One requires yards upon yards to properly practice with a bow and arrow. But Victoria managed on those rare occasions when she could convince the groundskeeper to allow her to use the fields outside the castle. In the meantime, Victoria spent most of her archery training in the aesthetics; how to properly pluck her bow, steadying her arrow, and building up her arm strength wherever possible when there was something heavy that needed lifting. She had to build up her arm strength; to withstand the resistance when lining up the shot.

One evening, when she was about eleven, a guard on watch caught Victoria sneaking around. Getting the surprise on her, he snatched the bow from her hands and snapped it into splinters. He then proceeded to lecture Victoria into acting "more like a lady" and to let go of such foolish things. A poor girl in her standing with no prospects would be inclined to marry a man whom is well-off. That cannot happen if Victoria is outside playing like a young man.

That was right. A young man was coming to the castle.

Victoria almost bumped into the king and stood still out of respect.

"Your Grace," Victoria curtseyed. "My apologies. I rushed right over."

"It is fine," King Helmond sighed. "Listen carefully, Victoria. As you have been told, there is a new suitor from the Northern Valleys that is coming to visit and we need everything look welcoming and proficient."

"Yes, Your Highness. What would you have me do?"

The king in a very fatherly way puts his hand on Victoria's soldier.

"You, my dear, have the most important job of all. The princess needs to look her best for our guest."

"I see," Victoria nodded. "I will go to Princess Jadelyn's chambers and see to it that she is ready and radiant, My Lord."

The older man smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Victoria. I knew I could count on you."

As the king departed, leaving Victoria in the throne room. She sobbed a little to herself, silently so as to not arouse suspicions from anyone with the right kind of ears. It quite literally broke Victoria's heart to see suitors come and go to try and win Jadelyn's hand in matrimony. She dreads the one day a young man will come along and sweep the princess off her feet.

This man was reputed by the other servants as a well-decorated captain, which was unheard of given his youth. Victoria cursed her own luck. Had she been a boy born as a prince or a military man who rose through the ranks, then she would have a fair shot at her dear princess.

But it wasn't mean to be.

Victoria swallowed that large lump in her throat and went westbound in the castle to Jadelyn's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I can't believe it! 32 reviews on just the first two chapters? You are all too kind to me. I am very thankful of all the people that told me that it was good that I have returned to writing. You don't know how much that means to me. Well, I guess maybe you do now.  
**

**This chapter was the toughest one for me to write. I have never before wrote and rewrote a chapter so many times from the ground up. Every time I would finish, I would hate it and toss it in the garbage. Finally, this is the version I am most pleased with. And if nobody likes it - imagine how bad those earlier drafts were ;-)**

**Things are really picking up here and wait until the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Victoria knocked on the door to Princess Jadelyn's chambers and waited for what seemed like forever when it finally opened, revealing the most beautiful woman in all the kingdom.

"Victoria!" she smiled. "Nice to see you again so soon."

The kind words made her mind blank for a moment before remembering what brought her to here.

"Oh, sorry, your father said that you needed to get ready for the special guest."

Whatever light was in Jadelyn's face began to fade.

"Oh I see," the Princess replied in more of a whisper. "Please come in."

* * *

Jadelyn looked into the full length mirror, her own reflection looking back at her. Meanwhile, Victoria is at work tailoring her garment accordingly. She had been purposefully avoiding these matchmakings her parents were instituting, trying to set her up with some prince or something. The whole ordeal was a show that grew more and more unbearable as time wore on.

And Jadelyn really wanted no part of it.

"Are you alright, princess?" asked Victoria.

"Truthfully?"

"Y-Y-Yes," the brown-eyed girl hesitated.

Jadelyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"If I was completely honest with myself, I would much rather be at the gallows."

Victoria nearly dropped her sewing upon hearing that. "My Lady, you cannot possibly..."

"You can rest at ease" the princess said. "My mind is uneasy but not hasty."

As Jadelyn looked ahead, she was finding comfort in Victoria's presence. Something about seeing her in close proximity to her felt right. She was sure enough time had gone by and asked Victoria, "How is it coming?"

"I believe it is finished."

Victoria stepped away from Jadelyn, so she could get a better look in the mirror. The princess was a little disappointed when Victoria's reflection left her view.

"You look positively radiant," Victoria sighed with her hands together.

Jadelyn moved around, looking behind herself to see the various angles.

"Thanks to you. You have done a grand job, as always."

The servant girl smiled broadly. She works hard around the castle and is accustomed to a kind word here and there. But when Princess Jadelyn says something complimentary, Victoria sees another flower blooming in her garden.

The daughter of the king must have caught wind of the brown-haired girl's heart taking flight because the pair suddenly shared a quiet gaze. No words were spoken during these few seconds; they just smiled. Both young ladies had some unpleasant obligations that lie ahead but right in this moment, they were just enjoying each other's company.

They both turned when the door swung open and another server came in.

"Princess Jadelyn?"

"Is it time?" the blue-eyes girl asked.

"Yes, My Lady."

Victoria looked down as she contritely exited the room. She wanted to stay but she knew that it wasn't appropriate. Little did she know, Jadelyn almost spoke up wishing she wouldn't leave.

It wasn't a matter of some archaic law for Jadelyn to marry someone. She was next in line for the throne regardless; it was not unheard of for a queen to rule on her own. In her parent's eyes, a monarch needs companionship if they are to govern with a sound mind. Jadelyn would be surrounded by subordinates her whole life. But it was that emotional equal that her parents knew she would require. The king and queen were concerned about their daughter having that life mate who would be by her side after they were long gone. And being of royal blood, seeking men of title or wealth seemed appropriate.

To put it in the context of English feudalism; anything less than a Lord or a Vassal was not considered desirable. The king and queen were not snobbish; they were just naïve about the prospect of finding a suitor that met a certain criteria so they stayed within circles they understood.

Tragically, there was only one that came close to Jadelyn's heart and right now she was humbly tending to her chores. Jadelyn personally saw nothing wrong having feelings for a servant girl. But she knew a princess and a servant girl would be most improper. She hated it but that was the way things were. Until her coronation, her duty was to her mother and father.

On the surface, it was her choice. In reality, it was a lack of options.

* * *

Victoria resumed her duties around the castle, keeping her ears up and her eyes open. Any moment when she found herself near the royal family and this mystery man, Victoria paid close attention while simultaneously regarding her responsibilities.

She caught the man's name: Beckett. His family apparently hailed from the northern white plains. Victoria has heard about that region in passing; it's said to be quite cool there, even during the day. This Beckett fellow was tall and handsome with flowing black hair. He was no prince but being a ranking military man out of uniform, his manner of dress resembled that of a nobleman.

The last time a nobleman tried to woo Jadelyn, his busy hands earned him a week's lockup in the pillory down in the town square. You do not lay a hand on the princess, much less her backside, without her permission.

He was a little older than Jadelyn but he was still very much youthful in appearance. For his age, becoming a captain and given a company to take charge of was a big deal. It has been told that he was in line for knighthood during the next seasonal festival where such things were declared. Despite being impressed by these achievements, Victoria kept her guard up for Jadelyn's sake. An enterprising young man could potentially be a self-aggrandizing lout seeking another feather in his cap.

What better way to bolster one's ego than to marry a beautiful princess?

* * *

There were outdoor matters that Victoria was forced to tend to, far removing her from observing Jadelyn and Beckett. She wondered with what she admitted to her back in her chambers, if there could be any spark between them.

One thing was for sure; Victoria was not relishing showing Beckett to his guest quarters. Seeing how this man was not sent screaming from the castle grounds nor was anything shouted or thrown; the king saw this meeting as a success. And hopefully, the start of a courtship.

"Here we are," Victoria told Beckett as they both went inside the open door. "I hope it is to your liking, sir."

"I appreciate the propriety," he smiled. "But I am not a sir. Not yet anyway."

Victoria noticed something shiny was protruding from one of his bags. It was wrapped but started to become undone. Victoria knew exactly what it was. Not really paying mind to what she was doing, she carefully took out the sword and started to unfurl the burlap around the blade. Victoria held it high, admiring the craftsmanship of the handle.

She quickly turned around at the sound of Beckett clearing his throat.

"My apologies, sir" Victoria said while keeping a firm grip on the handle. "I was just admiring your sword. The engravings on the hilt are impeccable."

"I beg your pardon?"

"And I can tell that it is a solid piece; the blade goes right into the handle. You can feel it. I have seen too many weapons where they try and save on time and effort."

Victoria handed the sword, her palms open, to Beckett. She didn't know what to make of the man but she handled his weapon as if it were a precious treasure.

"Forgive my brazenness but it is quite possibly the most beautiful sword I had seen."

"Forgive _me_," he remarked as he placed it on the table. "I was not aware I was in the presence of a connoisseur."

The servant girl blushed a little but quickly dispelled her pleasure from the comment. Her guard was still up and she had to figure this man out.

"But perhaps you are more than that," he quipped.

That caught Victoria more off guard than the previous statement.

"What do you mean?" she asked evasively.

"I may not be the most observant person in the world but I know somebody that has handled a sword. I saw how you looked when holding it. You were careful but not fearful of it. There was a sense of respect in your hands and dare I say your eyes."

"I suppose you find it ludicrous a woman to be enamored with such things."

"Not...necessarily" he replied.

"Oh?"

"I mean...it is interesting to say the least. But I was hoping you could tell me about the princess. It is my understanding that you are her..."

"Lade in waiting?" Victoria sternly shot back when she placed his bags on the bed.

"The word I was looking for was _friend_ but...was there anything about Her Highness that I should know?"

"She does not speak of such things as warfare or weaponry, if that is what you are alluding to. The princess has her interests; art and music and poetry."

Beckett smiled, "I like poetry as well. Though I am not clever enough to conjure up my own prose."

"I see," Victoria whispered. "I will go now, sir. Have a pleasant evening."

* * *

Victoria walked down the halls, puzzled at this man. He was certainly not like the others. He was not disrespectful or self-obsessed or perverted. She was a servant, as insignificant as they come; yet he treated her with the dignity one would give the consul to a king. Victoria has seen her fair share of suitors coming in and out of these stone walls and for the first time, here was a man that was worth his salt.

She brought a candle into Jadelyn's chambers, lighting one of the larger candle holders for illumination.

"Oh, Victoria" said a startled Jadelyn. "I did not see you."

"Apologies, My Lady."

"Victoria, I want to know - have you met Beckett yet?"

Victoria hesitated before nodding.

"What do you think of him? Frankly, I could not stand the opinion of any of the other people in this castle. Even my father is amused. I want to know what _you_ think. You tell me what I need to hear when I ask, so please."

The brown-haired girl took a deep breath.

"Beckett seems fine in my opinion. I did not detect any deceit or ill will from him. We briefly conversed and I found him to be erudite and respectful. He looks to be strong but there is a tenderness there. He appears to be honorable."

Jadelyn contemplated what she had been told and nodded discreetly.

"I have to agree," she told her.

Victoria could feel her heart crack.

"He does seem kind and intelligent; not some brute. I suppose he would do."

Victoria looked at the floor beneath her feet, unable to face what was coming next.

"I think I will sleep on it but if there is no doubt come morrow next, I think Beckett may just be it."

The servant girl slipped away and was almost out the door when she heard...

"Vic-toria?"

She slowly turned around to face the princess.

"Am I making the right choice?"

Everything boiling inside her very guts wanted Victoria to tell Jadelyn that she shouldn't wed this man. But what was she to do? She was a lowly servant that had no future outside this castle and nothing of value to offer anyone, let alone a princess. Victoria was also reminded of her duty and knew that if she did not endorse Beckett, she may be at risk of marrying some terrible, barbaric monster. At least he would treat her well.

"Yes," Victoria replied, her voice slightly breaking. "Well, goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight."

Despite Victoria's recommendation; Jadelyn was still conflicted.

Even as she laid her head for the night, she was still awake for a while.

Her mind was active as the body fought for sleep.

Jadelyn was still conflicted.

About a great many things.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm on the last chapter. It's gratifying that something so hard for me personally to write was so well-received. Now things are about to get exciting.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short but I wanted this part of the story to be self-contained.**

**Hold onto your hats... **

* * *

Night fell over Reinhart, a blanket of dark blues and true blacks with a full moon hanging high. It was deathly quiet as the entire town slept. The only men going about their business were the castle guards, making their rounds. Every few hours, every station would change to ensure that all of the guardsmen would have proficient time to rest. Each man on duty needed to have his wits about him. And ready for anything.

Roland was patrolling the south side of the castle; walking along the tall rampart. His feet made a scraping sound with every step. Beyond that, nothing out of the ordinary. He suddenly stopped moving when an odd swish was audible in the night. Looking around him, Roland saw nothing. Looking upward, he just caught sight of an arrow half a moment before stabbing him in the eyeball, killing him.

Three rangers erect a ladder against the castle wall and begin to climb while five more split up, readying their longbows.

Once at the top, two rangers went their separate ways while the third descended down quickly with a rope. As his feet touch the ground, he is spotted by a servant but is silenced by a thrown broad-axe to the face. The ranger collects his weapon and starts running into the castle.

* * *

Servants quarters were underground, so little was heard of the commotion going on. Victoria was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep ever since she talked with Jadelyn, despite making like she was tired. It hurt her a great deal about pushing her to Beckett but she kept telling herself that it was the right thing to do.

The echo of something smashing caught her attention and she sat up, wondering what that was. Victoria got out of bed and walked to the door leading to the steps to the ground floor. She cautiously ascended the steps, listening intently for any more noises.

Peering behind the wall overlooking the great hall, Victoria caught a glimpse of an ax-wielding rogue in the shadows. She recoiled back behind her cover, running back down to alert the older servant.

"Ma'am, I think the castle is under siege" Victoria whispered. Her eyes were wide with dread but she remained silent. "Make sure everybody stays down here. Barricade the door with something."

"Where are you going?" she asked as Victoria walked away.

The brown-haired girl looked carefully around the bend once again to see any sign of the invader. He was there and just in the middle of turning his head, facing away from Victoria. When she saw her opportunity, she took it. In a flash, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her across the hall. On the other side were stairs that led to the chambers of the king and queen. She had to alert them if they aren't awake already. They needed to get out, collect Jadelyn and go to the keep where they will be safe until the threat is contained.

Victoria quickly ran up the stairs and pounded on the double doors, leading to the royal chambers. After a few seconds, the door opened and the king emerged looking both confused and irritated.

"Victoria?" King Helmond asked. "What is the meaning of this disturbance?"

"My Lord, the castle is under attack. There is a man down there with an axe."

The king went back into his room and unfurled his curtains, seeing that indeed some of his guards were on the ground while shadowy figures ran about. He woke up the queen and the pair followed Victoria. She knew the quickest way to Jadelyn's chambers and she could look protect the three of them on their way to the keep.

The king woke up Queen Alyss and the three made their way down the stairs, listening carefully as they descended.

Victoria looked around first to see if the coast was clear and signaled for the king and queen to proceed, following her. They knew this castle as well as she did but she was much more awake and alert; they had to rely on her sense of direction. Screams from outside started to bleed inside. Forthcoming footsteps made the three hasten their gait.

"Your Majesty," Victoria huffed as they approached the one and only door leading to the keep: the castle's most fortified tower. "You take the Queen and stay here, I implore you. I can get to the princess faster on my own."

"Very well, Victoria. Please hurry and thank you."

The tan-skinned woman ran through the dark corridors, avoiding any hint of orange from the fire of a torch. She could not take the chance of running into an enemy in search of an ally. Victoria's mission was to recover Jadelyn and bring her to the keep. Her steps ceased and she turned at the sound of metal scraping a sheath.

"No, it is only me" whispered the unmistakable voice of Beckett. He was dressed in his nightwear, sword in hand. "What is happening? An attack?"

"Yes," Victoria responded. "But I cannot tell whom."

"Where is everyone?"

"The servants are hiding below the castle grounds, the king and queen are safe, and I was looking for Jadelyn."

"I doubt there are many guards left if they have made it this far."

"I cannot waste any more time; I need to get Jadelyn...I mean the _princess_...to the keep right away."

Beckett nodded. "There is not a moment to lose. I will cover you."

"This way," Victoria pointed as she started running with Beckett behind her looking left and right for any surprise attack.

* * *

Victoria could see the open door to Jadelyn's chambers. She could hear the sound of arrows flying outside so she proceeded with caution by the window in-between. Beckett was nearly hit with a stray arrow that made it inside, stopping in the wall. He clutched his chest, processing just how close he came to that being him. Quickly getting his bearings, he continued on behind Victoria.

He noticed the door was open too.

"Princess!" Victoria called out.

No answer.

Her and Beckett share a look and come rushing into the room. Sure enough, the bed was slept in but just as Victoria feared, was vacant.

"Where is she?" Beckett asked, fanning around the room. "Is she hiding?"

The neighing of a horse outside the window caught Victoria's attention. She looked yonder and there was a rider heaving the limp body of Jadelyn onto his horse before mounting it. The rider pulled the reigns and the horse began to run at full gallop.

"Beckett!" Victoria shouted. "There she is!"

"Look!" he pointed downward. There were almost a dozen darkly-clad marauders running out of the castle. "Cowards are fleeing."

They overtook the castle walls and in the distance several shadowy figures departed on horseback.

"They're gone" Victoria breathed. "_She's_ gone."

* * *

Bells rang throughout the castle, alarming everyone inside. The king and queen emerged from the keep, demanding explanation for what was going on.

"Your Grace!" Victoria screamed as she ran to King Helmond. "They took her! They took the princess, sir!"

He immediately noticed Beckett beside her but barely acknowledged him.

"Are you certain?" he asked, hoping it was a mistake.

"No," she replied shaking her head. "I saw a rider take her on his horse and flee."

"They have _all_ disbanded, My Lord" Beckett added.

"Where have they taken her?" Queen Alyss asked, hysterically.

"Your Highness!" called out one of the surviving guards. "Come quickly! We have one!"

* * *

The king, along with Victoria and Beckett close by, came to the main foyer where one of the black riders with an arrow in his chest laid in a pool of his own blood.

The guard pointed at the dying man. "This one tried to kill me. Fortunately, Phelonias shot him first."

"Looks like he is stabbed in the lung" Beckett observed, cocking his head. "You can hear it in his breathing. His lungs will fill with blood in moments."

King Helmond kneeled down and got close to the attacker's face.

"Tell me swiftly, you wretch - what was your purpose coming here? Where is my daughter?"

"He..." the man struggled to speak. "He...wanted you to...h-h-h-ave...th-th-thiiiiiis..."

The invader handed something in his fist to the king as his eyes rolled back and his body collapsed.

The king examined what he was handed. It appeared to be some kind of cloth. He unfurled it to try and see what it was; there were markings of some kind on it. Holding it up before his eyes, his heart sank.

"It cannot be," he said to no one in particular.

"What is it, My Lord?" Victoria queried.

"See for yourself," he quipped, showing it to her. "Do you know what this is?"

Victoria looked at it quizzically. "It looks...quite familiar."

"Most may not know exactly and with good reason. It has been years since anyone here has ever seen it."

"Seen what, sir?" asked Beckett.

"This, dear boy, is the royal crest for the kingdom of Rosym."

An off hush fell over the group.

"Impossible," Victoria said. "What of the treaty?"

"It would appear they have broken it," Beckett observed.

King Helmond barely held onto the cloth, which probably belonged to a flag, as he looked at his castle. Dozens of his men lay dead, fires were set in the courtyard, and his only child was taken captive.

This was no diplomatic misunderstanding.

In the king's eyes, Rosym has declared war with Reinhart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The momentum is building. I will try to not take too long between chapters from this point on but I really want to make each one really good. **

**Sorry for this being so short but I wanted to give you guys something to hold you over.**

* * *

Daylight was breaking across Reinhart but no birds sang nor did the wind blow a leaf. The kingdom was at a standstill, as if nature was aware of the misery that lay ahead. King Helmond made a formal announcement with the castle stewards and townspeople. Everyone now knew about the surprise attack on the castle the night before and the seizure of Princess Jadelyn.

"If Rosym does not relinquish our beloved princess alive and unharmed;" he warned bringing his speech to a close. "It will be a dark day for them indeed."

"Your Highness," Beckett stood up. "I would like to offer my services to the cause."

"Beckett," the king said. "Will you lead the company?"

"It would be my honor, My Lord. I had better make haste; make sure preparations are made. I plan to depart immediately."

"Very good," the king nodded. "Assemble your men."

Beckett nodded in return as he walked his horse away.

All of the blacksmiths were given their instructions to swiftly hammer out swords and armor. They worked feverishly to produce weaponry in record time for the royal army. Any man or woman who specialized in food prepared bread and other baked goods, long with bags of fruits and vegetables to keep the soldiers' energy up. The team of horses were brushed, fed and checked for any health problems.

There was only one person that couldn't be found. She was contributing to the war effort like everyone else but in a different capacity.

Inside one of the blacksmith's shops, the heavy hammer came down hard on the anvil, shaping the sharp swords. When nothing was banging incessantly, the hot metal was dipped into the water making an audible hissing sound. With all the cacophony and so much to do, the burly manipulator of metal did not notice the brown-haired woman sneaking into his shop.

Victoria eyed a scrap heap in the back of the shop. It was a mishmash of unmatched or misshaped pieces. She rummaged through the metal until finding the necessary parts for a proper suit of armor. Victoria amassed a mental inventory as she filled her sack. The blacksmith stopped working at the very second Victoria started to make her break for it. The mountainous laborer picked up his large hammer and walked to the back to investigate. He swiftly pulls back the brown curtain and sees his scrap heap and nothing else. He shrugged thinking it probably just fell over on its own.

Meanwhile, a brown-haired young woman is running with forty plus pounds of metal in a bag on her back. Finding refuge at the foot of a hill near the castle, Victoria looked around to make sure she was alone and then she began to unload her sack. She bit her lip as she gazed at her somewhat shiny if not woefully inconsistent armor. Victoria took a deep breath, thinking about how Jadelyn could be who knows where. She might even be getting tortured for all she knew. That image alone strengthened her resolve.

What she was doing was completely crazy and impulsive (in spite of the foresight to gather supplies) but that didn't matter to her. Even though she would be Beckett's and not hers, Victoria didn't care in the slightest. All she wanted to do was to make sure that Jadelyn was returned safely. If her life had any purpose, it was this.

* * *

Once fully dressed in her sparkling grey finery; Victoria began to move. It was exceedingly difficult. The simple act of walking carried with it a host of challenges. She felt a general heaviness with every step; indeed this metal on her body added a tidy sum to her weight. After several minutes struggling, Victoria started to get used to taking rather conservative steps. Walking toward the castle, she practiced her arm movements.

She felt a twinge of fear for the very first time since deciding to ride forth, joining the fray. Victoria was apprehensive for how well she would move in battle. She made a mental note to stay on her horse as much as possible because her hand to hand was now extremely limiting. The rest of the men in King Helmond's army had hours of practice whilst wearing their suits of armor, making them feel less constricted and stiff. Victoria, sadly, was only learning and training in secret. She had to be ready to discard the sword or bow at a moment's notice. Now she was forced to get used to everything all at once.

At the very least, this cobbled-together armor could've been worse. Victoria could have looked like Don Quixote of La Mancha but that was not the case.

As she made it to the castle grounds, she acquired Johan as her horse. Fortunately, he was a horse utilized by the royal family and had no assignment. Victoria felt a little more at ease with the fact that at least her steed was familiar. Mounting the horse in her new attire was a different matter. Fifteen minutes and several crates later, Victoria was on horse back and ready to join with her fellow brethren.

The armor almost completely covered Victoria. No one would suspect her as a woman. She tied her hair so that it would be easily hidden by the helmet. If she had one gripe about her uniform, it was the very restrictive chest plate. It was Victoria's luck that the chest piece belonged presumably to a spectacularly scrawny young man.

* * *

When Victoria arrived, they were finishing counting their men. Finishing on her, they announced to Beckett that they had 75 men.

"Very well," he called out as he rode on his own horse around the rows of equestrian soldiers. "My friends, we have been dispatched by His Highness, King Helmond himself, to seek out and rescue our fair Princess Jadelyn. She had been taken in the night by murderous bandits sent by the kingdom of Rosym. Their actions have devastated the armistice and if they refuse to let our princess go, they risk open war!"

Respective cheers erupted from the eager young men. Victoria did not raise her hand with the others; she did not see this as a time to get excited. She would much rather there not be any conflict.

_"Why did they do this to us?"_ Victoria asked herself. _"What provoked this attack?"_

"Remember men," Beckett continued. "We must stand together. Many of you have never set foot into those woods before. We have all heard tales on that forest. I have no idea what is really in there; could be nothing or it could very well be our worst nightmares come true. But what I do know is that this is the best Reinhart has to offer. Let us prove our mettle to your king."

Beckett rode forth, his men following him in two long lines. Victoria was in the rear of the procession.

_"This is it" _Victoria thought. _"I swear I will find you Jadelyn and bring you home safe."_

* * *

A tall, thin figure with a cloak kneels before a pond in the deep, dark forest. He places the tip of his finger into the cold water, causing ripples. Within moments the man's reflection melted away and turned into the sight of the army of Reinhart riding along.

"Perfect," he said. "They are coming this way."

A black raven landed on his shoulder and made an alarm call.

"Have they returned?"

The bird proceeded to make a clicking sound.

"Then we must hurry, Bartleby. Our fair maiden awaits."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 64 reviews and we're only 5 chapters in. You guys sure know how to cheer me up.**

**I made a huge breakthrough in my story structure, so things can really get moving along now. I admit I have been playing it safe with the progression and the details because things that occur later in the story haven't been fully fleshed out yet. For a long time, I knew where I wanted to go with this but the "how" was bothering me to no end. It's like I would have these plot points and character arcs but have no way of connecting them. **

**Hopefully, its smoother sailing for me.**

* * *

The grains and fresh fruit were the only smells noticed as the soldiers rode through the great plains. As the green of the woods was getting closer and closer, the aromas of the fields grew fainter and fainter. Reinhart was now completely behind the equestrians and all that surrounded them was forest. An overwhelming bouquet of leaves and bark quickly filled their noses. They soon, also, became aware of the lack of sunlight overhead. The canopy of the great forest was so high and dense, like a sky unto itself; an emerald ceiling with snippets of daylight peeking through like little bright clouds.

You felt less like you were entering the woods and more like you took the first steps into another world altogether. They kept their wits about them, despite their numbers. Beckett knew that this would be their greatest strength for no rational man would dare enter these woods alone.

Victoria found the crunching of leaves beneath the horses' hooves almost hypnotic. It gave her neither serenity nor tension.

"Captain," a much younger man asked Beckett. "How do we know that we are going the right way?"

Beckett turned back and replied "See the brush?"

The boy looked down and noticed the broken twigs, stomped grass, and tattered leaves.

"This pathway was clearly disturbed and it seems to me that nobody is brazen enough to navigate these woods save for us and the enemy."

* * *

Far from the eyes and ears of the caravan, the soldiers were being watched with great interest by a woman. While several stone throws away, the woman possessed enough ability to see quite clearly as if she stood only a few feet away. She preferred to remain hidden, not trusting of anyone outside this forest which means of course any person.

She had seen the occasional traveler from a safe distance but nothing like this motley crew of armed men. The female raised an eyebrow at the rear of the march. One of the men stuck out to her. She could sense something about this one. A connection? A malignant energy field?

The witch, who called herself Geolia, could not decide if this particular man was benign or otherwise. But she decided to follow this horse-drawn band to investigate.

* * *

On the edge of the forest was the first peak of the Nessil Mountains, which was a range that stretched across Rosym to the great sea. Atop this monolith, was a deep cave. As quiet and unassuming as this place was, it was far from uninhabited.

A man lived there, but he was no ordinary man. He was a conjurer of sorts, able to manipulate the energy in the air and nearest objects. Some would call this energy magic. From this vantage, on a clear day, the sorcerer could see both Reinhart and Rosym. The former required a little strain to make out while the latter seemed close enough to grab in his hand.

When he manifested himself out of thin air, he was there just in time to see the black riders arrive. They left all their horses down below but one. The sorcerer used his magic and forged a path that went like a spiral from the top all the way down to the ground.

"Where is she?" the man cloaked in black queried.

"Here," replied one of the riders as he dismounted and picked up the still docile body of Princess Jadelyn.

"You may put her down there," the man pointed indicating a large, flat boulder. "Mind the girl."

The rider begrudgingly obeyed and gently placed the young lady on the slab, being most careful with the head.

"She is alive, as you requested" one of the other riders with a big brown mustache said.

The cloaked man unfurled his hood and smiled at the men he employed.

"Yes. Yes she is."

Suddenly the team of riders unsheathed their daggers.

"And now is the matter of payment," growled the red-bearded one.

"Indeed," the pale man nodded.

Quicker than a blinking eye, he made a motion with his hand and all of the riders went down with a collective thud. The man in the cloak regarded the pile of bodies, each fellow with a cut throat.

"And that is the end of that," he sighed.

He then walked over to a pitcher near a large bowl. Gripping the pitcher, he poured its clear contents into the bowl. He uttered an enchantment and the face of Geolia appeared in place of his reflection.

"Salutations, my lovely" the sorcerer sneered.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "What do you want this time, Noxymis?" Geolia scowled.

"Just wanted to hear your voice..."

"Your particular brand of manure continues to bore me." The dark-haired woman's patience was wearing thin. "Now I ask you once more; **_what do you want_**?"

"You know what I want, my dear" Noxymis spat back.

"And my answer remains the same."

The sorcerer cracks his neck defiantly.

"Are you..." he chuckled to himself. "Certain that there is _nothing_ I can bargain with?"

"I have no need for riches. And despite what your twisted mind tells you; nobody is afraid of you. Least of all me. You have nothing I want because there is nothing in this world that I want!"

Noxymis cocked his head, "Is that so?"

"Yes, now kindly lay thyself before a hungry dragon."

And with that, the sorcerer's own reflection returned.

Noxymis grinned and walked over to Jadelyn and brushed back her onyx locks with his hand.

His mind began to wander about what is so close to his grip. After Jadelyn served her purpose as bait, and he got the crystal from Geolia, Noxymis would overthrow the king of Rosym. He had his eye on that land for some time and decided that throne suited him as the epicenter of his conquest of the world. Partially surrounded by a mountain range, Noxymis could easily foresee any threat.

Noxymis was already a formidable threat, despite Geolia's confidence. She only says such things because she would be the only one powerful enough to destroy him without a great deal of effort. But what she did not predict was that he had leverage.

And once he used it to acquire Geolia's most coveted gemstone, nothing could stop him. Spying on her over the years, Noxymis witnessed the little bright blue sphere in her hands. He had never seen anything like it before - his guess was she somehow forged it herself. But how? It was the only thing he could not figure out. In the old books, some say it is legend others history, that when a particularly powerful wizard or witch had garnered enough power and knowledge, they could encapsulate their magical energy into an object of their choosing.

It allowed a master of alchemy to pass on their legacy to another, much like leaving behind a valuable treasure. But Geolia had no one; that Noxymis was sure of. She lived alone, traveled alone, and only spoke to the trees and animals.

In his eyes, that glowing orb was his for the taking. Who would miss it? And who miss her for that matter?

With the crystal in his grasp, Rosym would fall and so would any other kingdom that stood in his way.

And what of the men from Reinhart? Those forces he set in motion because of his treachery? Noxymis figured they would make for amusing sport.

He bent down to whisper in Jadelyn's ear.

"So she says that she pines for nothing. But we know better."

Noxymis looked back at the dead men on his floor.

"Now what to do with this rubbish?" he though out loud. "I know; Attorenth must be hungry."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You've all been so patient and good and gosh darn encouraging...**

**Here is a nice exciting chapter for you!**

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than I wanted it but this bout of writer's block has been the worst. Sorry**

* * *

Beckett noticed something unusual and gave the order for his men to halt. He dismounted his horse and knelt down to study the ground. He looked back at from where they came and then ahead to the direction where they were going.

"I do not understand," he mused.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"It is curious," he replied. "The tracks have been perfectly preserved since we have entered these woods and now they have abruptly stopped."

He has to entertain the possibility that they were being purposefully misled. Maybe the rogues deliberately created this pathway to cover up their true getaway. Indeed, they were clever enough to storm the castle virtually undetected and make off with the princess. One thing Beckett knew for sure was that he had to think swiftly. Dozens of men, half were younger than him, were all looking toward him for leadership.

Looking ahead in the distance, Beckett saw a clearing that was getting plenty of sunlight. He proceeded on foot, leading his horse.

"This way," he commanded.

After a few yards, the men were in the clearing and got off their horses.

Beckett stood atop a fallen log covered in moss so that everyone could see him.

"We will set up a temporary camp while I figure out where we go from here."

The weary travelers looked forward to the rest after riding for a few hours straight. They were hungry, sore and a few others wanted to relieve themselves.

"Beckett, look!" one of the soldiers pointed.

The company all gazed east as Noxymis, in his conspicuous black robe, walked toward them. He was far enough from any tree to have hidden but anyone would swear they had not seen him a moment ago.

"Hello there," Noxymis grimaced. "Lovely day, is it not?"

The young captain did not trust this seemingly benign man.

"We are the Royal Guard of Reinhart on direct order from His Majesty, King Helmond. And what business have you?"

"Business," Noxymis smirked. "That is _precisely_ my game at the moment. See, I am looking to barter."

Beckett was growing tiresome of this 'jester with an ego' as he thought of him.

"Clearly we are not a trading post," he quipped.

"And yet you manage to have something I desire."

"What is your barter?" asked Luthik, one of Beckett's second in command.

Noxymis turned his head and pointed at his target, which was Victoria. The brunette had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"A simple exchange: one of your men and I will spare the others."

This man seemed like a frail sort. Despite his threats, Beckett figured he'd play it tough and scare him off.

"Let me speak proudly," he pointed. "But I am a ward of the king's court. I must fulfill my obligation and retaliate when my kingdom comes under attack. Do you wish for me to have you hanged? I do not take threats against my men lightly."

"But that is not one of your men, is it?" Noxymis shot back.

Beckett admitted that the man in the helmet bore no resemblance. He also had not conversed with this man in any way.

"Let us see," the sorcerer said.

Suddenly, Victoria began to get very aware of her helmet getting hotter and hotter. Within seconds, it was as scorching as fire. She quickly unlatched the helmet and threw it off of her.

"Vic-Victoria?"

The woman didn't have her helmet; she was exposed, her flowing brown hair contrasted against her shiny grey armor plates. The attire itself was unflattering and unassuming. Nobody would have figured her a female until she spoke or purposely unmasked herself. Beckett's wide-eyed mouth agape reaction was more or less what Victoria anticipated.

Whispers permeated throughout the men, wondering who this woman was and what was she doing there.

"Why do you want with her?" Beckett asked trying not to act surprised.

"That is none of your concern," Noxymis replied.

"I suppose it does not matter because your intent must be malicious."

As Beckett spoke, his men readied their weapons.

Noxymis caught sight of some swords being drawn.

"This does not have to involve the welfare of your men," he warned Beckett. "Do not make it involve them."

Beckett, still bemused as to how she got here, quickly looked back at this girl who is ostensibly a friend.

"It involves me and that is enough."

"I just want **_her_**," Noxymis pointed at the brunette.

The soldiers looked at one another. A hush fell over the company when Beckett stepped forward, standing between Victoria and the sorcerer.

"You cannot have her," he told the thin man.

Noxymis frowned at the defiant man with long hair. It did not matter how little of a threat he posed to him; he was still in his way. And Noxymis has little patience for obstacles.

"Now you listen to me," Noxymis retorted. "I seek not to impede on your quest. Quite the contrary," he laughed to himself. "But your..._companion_...has something I want and I am not leaving without her. You can hand her over and walk away. Or you can continue to test my patience and be carried out of these woods. Anger me enough and you will find yourself in a deep, dark hole in the ground." He opened his robe, revealing a wand. "That is my bargain, reptile."

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes.

"You," said Beckett as he took one step forward. "Shall not have the woman nor me."

"And so you have chosen," Noxymis replied as he raised his wand and flung it quickly. A mighty wind conjured up and knocked most of Beckett's men off their feet, frightening many of their horses away.

Noxymis held up his hand and Victoria is dragged by an invisible force before him.

"Come now, Victoria" he tells her menacingly.

Her neck was being strangled as she struggled to choke out the words "How...do...y"

"Oh, I know more than just your name, my dear. I know your secrets. And the funny thing is the biggest one of all you know nothing about."

Noxymis flicked his hand and made Victoria disappear.

"As for the rest of you," he said and then pounded the ground with his fist before vanishing himself into thin air.

A gaping sinkhole suddenly opens, making Beckett and his men hastily retreat in all directions to avoid the growing mouth of this bottomless pit.

* * *

In the cottage of the witch, Geolia; the enchantress was preparing supper over the open flame when two clouds of energy manifest behind her.

"Noxymis!" she growled, recognizing the second one to fully materialize.

"Sorry to just drop in like this," grinned the smarmy man. "But I have come to make my final offer for your jewel."

"Give me one good reason why I should not shrink you down small enough to place in my boiling pot this instant."

The sorcerer grabbed Victoria and held a dagger to her throat.

"How is this for a reason, Geolia?"

The witch puts her hands on her hips.

"A young woman dressed in men's clothing," she sighed. "What does she mean to me?"

"She means a great deal, my dear."

Geolia shook her head, uninterested "You must be mad."

"What is ever the matter, Geolia?" Noxymis winked. "You really do not recognize her?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because she is your sister."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Apparently, judging from the reviews, you all anticipated for Geolia to be Victoria's mother. **

**No, her story is a little more complicated than that.**

**And here it is...**

* * *

About twenty-five years ago...

A little girl named Trina was born to a simple farmer and his wife. They weren't well off by any means, despite a quality crop, but they loved and cared for their only daughter.

A few years later, when Trina was seven, her father suddenly became incurably ill. She did her best to help her mother, who was distraught by his waning health. He had held on for month after month, promising to make it for his little girl's next birthday. Trina only wished for one thing: for her father to get well.

Sadly, he only slipped away further until finally one cold night; he passed. Trina was devastated, crying every day and night since. She was so entrenched in her own emotional turmoil that she didn't realize her mother's growing contempt. Faced with the mounting daily chores and debts, Trina was looked upon more and more as an utter burden by her mother.

One day, horrible pains plagued Trina's mother. She ran to see if she was alright; her screams heard for a mile. Upon meeting with her mother, Trina came to find out that she had in fact given birth to a baby. Her mother's nerves and active lifestyle made her completely unaware of her pregnancy; apparently conceived some time right before her husband began to get sick.

The woman who was so poor stared at the sleeping infant girl. All she saw was more labor and costliness to her already fragile situation. She came to a decision: she must get rid of the child. Trina was told to find something thick to wrap the baby in and she asked why. Her mother proceeded to tell her that she had no intention of keeping the little girl. Trina protested about simply throwing her new baby sister away.

Trina's mother slapped her hard and admonished her for being insubordinate. She then demanded that she toss the child into the river. Trina swallowed and very slowly picked up the baby and walked out the door with her while her mother rested.

Walking down the hill toward the river, Trina began to cry. She would look at the little angel who was just waking up and smiling at her older sister. Her heart was shattering; she learns that she has a sister only to kill it the next minute. Trina stood at the riverbank, holding the baby tightly. Unbeknownst to her, she was gently bouncing the baby to comfort her - she had seen other people do it before. Biting her lip, Trina's mind raced with what her mother would do to her if she didn't do what she asked.

Trina cursed herself for being so weak. But then she really looked into the olive-skinned girl's eyes and came to a realization: this was her little sister. The blood that flowed through her veins was the same as hers. They are connected; they have a bond like nothing else. If Trina let go, sending the baby into the cold racing waters; she would be done for. And that was something she was not about to allow to happen.

It may be wrong, disobeying mother; but a sister protects a sister no matter what. Besides, she was so small and so new; what has she done to deserve such a horrible end? Trina wished for a sister for a long time; playmates were not easy to come by. It killed her to do it but Trina had to make sure that she would have a good home. Even if they were apart forever, never knowing their love for each other beyond that night, that would be something Trina was going to have to live with.

_"At least she would be safe,"_ Trina thought. _"At least she would not be able to remember."_

Wandering into the village, Trina eyed a kindly-looking couple but she stopped in her steps - not knowing how to explain her having a child. Then she saw it. The cart full of colorful flowers. She figured someone that appreciated beautiful and precious things would pay this baby some regard. Little did she know that this cart was on its way to the castle.

Trina ran from the cart when she caught wind of the whoever's cart this was approaching.

She didn't realize that she was retreating in a different direction than when she arrived. It didn't take her long to get lost. Trina suddenly started getting scared. The sounds that she herself was making underfoot kept making her jump, believing that someone or something was following her. Trina then started to run. Before she knew it, she was in the dark forest.

The tall trees looked monstrous, their limbs looking like arms stretching out to get her. Animal noises and the wind created a cavalcade of terrifying sounds. Trina was convinced that she might just die all alone in these woods. She cried herself to sleep beneath a large oak.

Awakening to the warm sun, Trina opened her eyes and looked around. The forest was much different than the night before. The trees were lush and shady. Her skin was wet from the fresh dew on the ground. Trina saw a little movement that caught her eye. It was a dwarf rabbit. It looked at her like it was watching her. She turned her head and the critter mimicked her action.

Trina smiled and the rabbit hopped up to her.

She petted his soft fur as it snuggled close to her. Still having no idea where she was or how to find her way home, Trina was grateful for this cute rabbit. It gave her comfort. After a while, she stood up and began to walk around. She looked back periodically and saw that the rabbit was following her. Trina appreciated the company.

Something unusual was in the distance.

A wooden bridge that connected one side of a chasm to the other led to a small cottage. Smoke was coming out of its chimney. Trina picked up her rabbit friend and started to slowly traverse across the bridge. As she got closer, Trina could smell something was burning. The odor got more and more intense as she reached the door and knocked.

Nothing.

Trina pushed on the door and it opened. It was dead silence inside. Looking to her left, she could see the living room and the source of the burning. There was a stew cooking over the fireplace and it was boiling over. Trina put the bun down, letting it free to explore the house along with her. The house was completely vacant.

And so, with nowhere else to go and nobody knowing she was here; Trina stayed.

The rabbit would go away and come back from time to time as a companion. Then other animals would manifest seemingly out of nowhere; leading Trina to food. One time it was a deer that she followed to a creek with water clean enough to drink and cook with. Another occasion a flock of doves guided her to massive fruit trees. And even her rabbit friend showed the way to some delicious wild mushrooms.

As Trina began to grasp the lay of the land, the creatures intervened less and less. When she would catch glimpse of one, she would silently thank them. It was a strange feeling. She could not talk with any of the animals but there was an understanding between them.

Even the trees seem to emit an energy that Trina could tune into. After picking a peach tree enough times, she got the idea to take pit and plant a new one. She started doing that with the seeds of other trees where she acquired food. And as she did this; the arbors always bore the biggest, most colorful and tastiest fruits imaginable. The forest could have remained indifferent; it needn't sympathize with a human. And yet, the flora and fauna of this place saved her life and for that she was grateful and respectful in return.

Years pass with Trina passing the time by reading the books of whomever used to live here. Over time, she came across one book unlike anything she had heard of before. It dealt with alchemy, potion-making, communicating with the dead... she came to the startling discovery that a witch or wizard had to have lived here before. At first she was teetering between cautiousness and dismissing the text as quackery. But then she came across a badly-wounded falcon. Being careful not to injure it further, she collected it in a blanket and brought it back home.

Once there, she looked in the book for something that could heal the hurt or sick. Not knowing how to do anything medically, it was her only option. She flipping through the book and read and re-read the handwritten words very carefully. Trina went out to collect some purple berries and the leaves of a Kalvi tree which grows very wide like an umbrella (similar to a willow but with very large leaves). She returned with the ingredients and mashed them together. Then the mixture was placed in a boiling pot filled with water. Trina then added a feather from the bird that was stained at the tip with blood. The potion required a sampling of the afflicted.

After changing several colors; Trina deduced that the potion was ready. She carefully applied it once it cooled onto the falcon's open wound. The bird did not flinch but just calmly stared at her with it's piercing eyes. Trina finally recited some lines of Latin to make the whole spell coalesce. Within minutes she could hear broken bones mending. The falcon squawked from the discomfort. Soon it started to get on its feet and walk around. Trina spent the next few months taking care of the bird, feeding it and checking on its flight feathers.

Now that they've grown completely back, Trina put up her arm and the falcon perched on it. She went outside and raised her arm to release the falcon. It flew majestically and within seconds was out of sight. She knew then she wanted to learn even more about magic.

Over the course of her formative years into her adulthood; Trina had become quite proficient in what would constitute "the black arts" but she swore to never use magic in a malicious way. For her, it was just another tool for survival. But occasionally, she would use it as a way of looking into the world outside the great woods. When she learned how to see visions in standing water, Trina conjured up the courage to ask of her mother. Upon learning of her death shortly after giving birth to her sister, Trina immediately scrapped the idea of seeing what became of her too. She would rather not know for certain because she can still hope that her baby sister is still alive.

Somewhere.

Deciding that there was nothing out there for her, she got rid of the only relic left from her old life. One day, she left "Trina" behind and began to refer to herself as Geolia. Trina was a frightened little girl whose one act of good led to stupidly losing her way. Instead, she saw herself as Geolia - the witch of the mystical forest. Her skills as a master of magic is only outdone by her deep roots with the nature all around her. Despite not having any ill will per se, there was no doubt she was a force to be reckoned with.

And should the right antagonist come along to threaten her, Geolia would not hesitate to defend herself.

* * *

But this wasn't her life that hung in the balance. And it did not help Geolia that she was totally unprepared for the revelations to whose life it was that Noxymis brandished in front of her.

"So, Geolia" the man teased. "Do we have a bargain, or not?"

"You are lying," she shook her head.

"See for yourself," Noxymis insisted, holding out one of Victoria's arms still keeping a firm grip on her. "Go on."

Geolia thought about it and touched the girl's hand and read through her memories. Vague imagery of a flower cart and her face was the earliest Victoria's mind could remember. Geolia was convinced and she admitted to herself that the resemblance to her mother was uncanny. But she still could not believe it.

Never in a thousand years would Geolia think that she would come face to face with her little sister. After all this time, there she was. And she was in terrible danger.

"So what will it be?" Noxymis, the patience in his voice dissipating.

Geolia breathed deeply and reached for the blue crystal from atop the mantle. Holding her palm open, the jewel levitated on its own and flew slowly to Noxymis' grasp. Grinning devilishly, he said "Why thank you Geolia. I am glad you came to your senses."

"Now let her go," Geolia demanded.

He nodded, "Oh, I will."

With a swift motion, Noxymis stabbed Victoria in the chest and throws her to the floor.

"NO!" Geolia screams as she fell to the floor to help her.

"Sorry, my dear. But I had to make sure that you would not follow me."

Geolia looked up to glower at him. "There is no hole deep enough for you to hide from me," she threatened.

"I have no reason to hide," Noxymis taunted. "In fact, I think everyone will soon know my name."

Cackling maniacally, the darks sorcerer vanished.

Victoria could hardly understand what was being said and to whom; he had done something to her to make her weak. And now all she feels is pain and all she sees is darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while with this chapter. Been working on structural issues (when my job and everything haven't been keeping me crazy busy).**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The sun had begun to set as Jadelyn stared out of her prison. Gripping the bars tightly, she wished for someone so brave as to rescue her.

Just then, the heavy wooden door burst open almost falling off its hinges. The dust settled at there stood Victoria sitting atop her noble steed.

"Is my princess alright?" asked Victoria.

The creamy-skinned young lady stood up and walked toward the equestrian in shining armor and sword.

"I am now," she smiled brightly. "Could this be my brave knight that I have dreamed of?"

Victoria smiled back and reached out to her and Jadelyn held out her hand. Right before their hands could touch, the ground gave out from under the princess and she held onto a rock as she hung over a fiery pit. The horse backed away, his survival instincts getting the better of him. Victorian quickly dismounted and fell on her belly to reach as deeply as she could into the hole to get a grip on Jadelyn.

Her screams made Victoria ignore her own pain from trying to strain more and more to reach. Finally, the rock became loose and the princess was sent tumbling in free fall. Victoria screamed at her love's impending demise.

But then Jadelyn's voice echoed from below.

"VICTORIA! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE ME!"

* * *

Victoria sat up, her vision temporarily obscured by her brown hair. She looked around in the strange bedroom.

"Where am I?"

"Safe," said a woman's voice.

She remembered that voice. It was yelling something shortly before she passed out. And that's as good as her memory served her; much of what occurred right before and after the stabbing was a blur.

A woman with olive skin not unlike Victoria's entered her view. Her face looked relieved but something in her eyes was telling that this woman had other things on her mind.

Victoria held her head, silently cursing herself for rising up from sleep so quickly. It left her with a wallop of a headache. Closing her eyes, she laid back down. The bed was soft and warm. It was a welcoming contrast to what had happened earlier. She turned to the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"That was the question I was dreading," she sighed. The woman with long hair sat down. It was dark brown but with a silver line on her left side. "I am not sure where to begin."

Victoria closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

"Very well, let us start with a name."

"My name is...Geol...um...Trina, actually."

"Mine is Victoria."

Trina nodded, "It is a lovely name."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Victoria asked.

"You nearly died. That lout knew where to do the most damage."

Victoria began to remember a little bit clearer. There was this man from the forest; he had strange abilities. Then he took her and somehow transported into this house. She could never forget his face. She held her ear, recalling an extremely cold sensation prior to being teleported.

"Who was he?"

"His name is Noxymis. And the man is such an insect I am certain it was his name at birth." Trina noticed Victoria's fascination with her ear. "Oh, that. He seemed to pour some kind of elixir when you were not looking to better subjugate you."

Now it started to make sense. That was why Victoria couldn't more; she could hardly stand.

"Where is he now?"

"Gone," Trina replied.

"Where did he run off to?" Victoria sounding annoyed.

Trina sighed and started to pace the room. "I know not where. He has communicated with me before but has been clever enough to either visit my abode or not reveal his lair."

Victoria propped herself up with her arm.

"So there is nothing we can do?"

"Right now the thing to do is eat," Trina replied as she got a tray from the table across the room. "It has been a terrible night but you should be on your way to mending. But first you need your strength."

"Not hungry," Victoria said.

Trina put down the tray, making the teacup rattle. "I was not asking you a question." She then proceeded to take a knife and slice off a piece of bread. "Cattle are not in abundance so no butter but I make a very delectable marmalade if I say so."

The younger woman took a bite of the dark bread. It was good but her nose made her curious of the fruit spread Trina was mentioning. She took a spoon and scooped some of the golden preserves and spread it across her piece of bread and ate it with more gusto.

"Did I not tell you?" Trina quipped.

"Thank you," Victoria smiled.

"What are sisters for?" she said, with a hint of sadness.

"That is the other thing."

Trina cleared her throat and stared into her tea.

"Must be a long story," Victoria mused aloud.

"It is," Trina replied.

* * *

Princess Jadelyn woke up to the feeling of cold stone against her face. The room was dark with a small shaft of blue light coming from above. She got up and walked toward the light. Jadelyn attempted to look upward at where it came from. She shielded her eyes to keep it from blinding her.

It must be daylight.

She looked around, trying to keep her fear get out of control. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her chambers and no0w she wakes up here in some kind of basement.

Or cell.

The clinking of chains made her breath hitch. She looked down to see her ankle manacled to a large, heavy chain of iron.

"Do not bother trying to try, my dear"

Jadelyn never heard this elderly woman's voice before. Out of the darkness, closer to the light source, stepped an old woman with big expressive eyes. She couldn't make out much in this deep void but her eyes were comforting.

"Who are you?" Jadelyn asked.

"I am not sure, dear. At my age remembering is difficult."

"Oh. Then I suppose you cannot tell me where we are now."

"I can," the old lady replied. "We are in the castle's holding cell."

"This is not Reinhart, is it?"

"No, my dear. This is the Kingdom of Rosym."

Jadelyn's eyes widened, "Truly?"

"I should know; the king was my son."

"King? He had me kidnapped?"

The elder backed away almost vanishing from Jadelyn's vision.

"I should say not," she replied. Her voice was as stern as possible. She said it as if it were an absolute. "My son would never do something so boorish."

"But ma'am, if you son is king, when how could you be down here with me?"

"Remember what I said a moment ago?"

"You mean when you said the king is your son?"

"No," the lady coughed. "I said he..._was_...my son."

Jadelyn put her hand over her mouth, understanding her subtle way of saying her son was dead.

"What happened?" Jadelyn asked.

"Darkness," she grimly stated in response. "A corrupt shadow befell our beloved land. I see the throne in my visions. Evil sits upon it."

* * *

The hall of Rosym castle is strewn with the recently deceased. They lay in piles of broken and bloodied all around the floor. What once were soldiers, guardians of the king and close friends were now reduced to corpses.

In the midst of this massacre, is a bejeweled throne.

And sitting in the chair of leadership is a thin man brandishing the powerful blue orb coerced from Geolia's hands.

He looked out onto the throne room, relishing his handiwork with a smirk holding back a gleeful laugh.

"Long. Live. The. King."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This next chapter is dedicated to FuckTheReaper who really helped me out recently when I was in a bad place.**

**Since Noxymis has really taken a central role in this story as our main baddy, here is an actor I had in mind when writing him so everybody can have a similar visual: Tom Hiddleston. Shouldn't take much effort to envision him as a villain ;-)**

* * *

The two now reunited sisters talked for what felt like forever.

Trina was pleased to hear about Victoria's relative good fortune of being raised in the palace. She was not perturbed by her status as a servant because their family came from farmers, so they were simple folk that valued hard work. Quite the opposite. Trina was actually impressed with how Victoria and the princess became fast friends and how the king himself entrusted her with his only daughter on a constant basis.

The older sister began to notice something as she observed her younger sibling talk. Whenever the subject of Princess Jadelyn would come up, an indescribable light and energy manifested in Victoria. Being so close to living things that could not speak made Trina extra sensitive to sounds and signals that the body (intentionally or unintentionally) give away. Everything from Victoria's eyes to her hands were saying more than her words ever could. Perhaps such signals would make it past a layman but the more observant Trina began to assemble in her mind a puzzle that her little sister wasn't realizing was offering the pieces to.

Victoria was a kind soul that cared for many people as she had quite a few in her life. But none seemed to be held in higher regard than this princess. It was strange how quickly she would begin to discuss the princess and just as quickly change the subject. Almost as if there was a secret about her that Victoria was worried to reveal but could come up with something else to talk about.

Trina figured it out. Beyond the strange gestures and body language; she finally deciphered that spark she spotted in Victoria's eyes and tone of voice. Euphoria. A cacophony of pleasant feeling, normally associated with falling in love. Trina had been conjuring for years. She has an unspoken, mystical understanding with the animals and trees around her. She witnessed the impossible more times awake than anyone would in a lifetime of dreaming.

The idea of her sister having affections for another girl did not shock her in the slightest bit.

As the days pass, Victoria began to feel much better and was finally able to get herself out of bed.

"Trina," she said to her sister.

"Yes?"

"I have told you about me but I still do not know much about you."

Trina was conflicted. She wanted to tell her about the truth, but the other side of her made her hesitate. _"How could I explain to her how her own mother did not want her?"_ she asked herself.

Sometimes as an older sibling, it is your duty to protect your younger kin. Especially when it comes to their emotions. Trina took a deep breath and opted for the condensed version of her history.

"There is not much to tell. Mother gave us up because she felt we would have a better life elsewhere. But while you were discovered by the king's entourage, silly child me got lost in the woods. And I have been here ever since."

Victoria nodded. "It must get awful lonely for you."

Trina took a glance as she heard what Victoria said and saw a butterfly land on the window sill.

"Sometimes," she smiled.

Victoria looked a little more eager, almost desperate. "What of mother? Father?"

"They...um...past away. A long time ago."

The younger sister sat down and took all of this in. Trina was proud of how strong Victoria was; she assessed news of this caliber with grace and maturity. But she felt bad that her sister was forcing herself to be brave in the first place.

"I suppose you are all the family that I have," Victoria sighed.

"It would certainly seem that way," was all Trina could say.

Trina was startled when Victoria's hand touched hers. More like _grabbed_ hers.

"Come with me. Please."

"And do what exactly?" asked Trina.

Victoria shook her head. "You should have seen when that Noxymis appeared. I could feel it in my heart. It was as if all the happiness in the world had vanished. Who knows what he might have done to Beckett and the others."

Trina then closed her eyes and touched her temples with her fingertips. After about a minute, she stopped and opened her eyes.

"My vision is obscured. Normally, I could see such things but when that bastard took my crystal, so went most of my power."

Victoria started pacing the room.

"Then we can only assume that they have gone. Which means two things. One, I am the only one left from Reinhart to get the Princess back from Rosym. And two, most importantly, taking her by force is no longer an option. We need to somehow sneak our way into Rosym and escape with Her Highness."

Trina crossed her arms, "_We_?"

"Please, Trina. You must help me. I cannot do this on my own. Who knows what they have protecting that castle."

"I...I...have not left these woods in so many years."

"Listen," Victoria said. "I help lead you out of the forest and you help me make it inside Rosym. We will help each other through our ordeals."

The older sister took a deep breath and looked at the floor in contemplation. It took less time than anticipated.

"We will need supplies," Trina mused. "And maybe some new armor for you." She pointed to a pile of what looked like tin cans in the corner of the living room. "That suited you ill."

Victoria thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. "I know a place."

"Very well," Trina said. "Let us get ready for a long journey."

"So what changed your mind?" Victoria asked.

"I have always wanted to know what became of my baby sister. Now that I have you back, I am not about to lose you again. We will make it into Rosym together and we will make it out _together_."

Victoria smiled.

* * *

Noxymis picked up something covered with a dark cloth and carefully placed in on a raised pedestal. He pointed to a young man holding a guard's spear.

"You there, boy; I want the knights to report to me at once."

"Y-Y-Yes," he stammered as he ran from the blood-soaked throne room.

The dark sorcerer sat back down onto his ill-gotten throne and leaned back as he waited for his court to arrive. He then figured to check in on the other soldiers in the woods. Noxymis held up the crystal as he closed his eyes. In a flash he got a vision of Beckett and his men. They lost a few from that bottomless sinkhole but the majority of them made it safe from it.

Noxymis was pleased with this. He would have his battle after all. Now he was really anticipating the audience with his men.

Sure enough, there they arrived. Their expressions ranged from horror to complete disbelief. It is not everyday you are asked to meet with a mass murderer and are forced to wade through his victims. Many of them were recognized as men they've known. They were disgusted to say the least; they have seen battle at one point of another but this was almost animalistic carnage.

But they held they tongues. They did not want to find out first hand what this madman was capable of if he could expel the king and two scores of his guard single-handedly.

"You asked to see us?" asked Clios, a tall muscular man who normally would have made short work of such a shrimp as him. But he was a sorcerer of unknown potential so he played his hand carefully.

Noxymis figured since he spoke while the others remained silent that he was the elected leader of the group. Makes sense since the captain of the guard's corpse is here somewhere.

"What is your name?" Noxymis asked.

"Clios," the man replied.

"These men seem to follow you. Do you lead them?"

"I can."

"Excellent," he grinned. "My friends, we have outside forces looking to storm our beloved kingdom. We must amass a defense quickly. Their numbers are small but they are resilient. Let us not give them any opportunity to turn the tide. I want them all dead before they get within spitting distance of the castle. Do I make myself clear?"

Clios had nothing but contempt for the whelp before him but he had no strategy for disarming him. Not at this time.

"It is understood."

"Very good," the pale man nodded. "And do spread the word around your men to refer to me as _King_ Noxymis."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath simultaneously, Clios uttered the filthy words past his lips.

"Yes...my king."

His already deep voice would normally echo but the weight of those words carried particular resonance. Demian, Clios' brother, turned to him as they felt they had walked far enough away.

"Brother," he whispered. "What do we do?"

"Remember, Demian - as we have seen - empires _do_ fall. And if we ever want to see the day that murderous wretch falls, we most hold onto as many tomorrows as we can. And that includes following orders."

"But the others..."

"Tell the others that they need only to listen to me. Let me shoulder the burden of taking direct orders from the _acting king_."

"I wish the rightful heir would..."

Clios covered his brother's mouth, slamming him against the wall.

"Listen to me, Demian. That is the most volatile secret we have left. Noxymis must never know of the child king."

"Where is he now?" Demian asked.

"Secreted away once we became under attack. Even I do not know where he is. But rest assured, I will know him when I see him. He is the spitting image of his noble father."

Demian nodded as he is released and follows his brother close by, "My he rest in peace."

* * *

Noxymis unfurled the cloth over his precious spoil of war to reveal the king's severed head. His eyes were still wide open, nostrils flared and mouth agape from meeting his end in the heat of battle. The last expression of this man frozen in time.

"I hope this sordid matter does not put a strain on our relationship," the dark lord chuckled. He rose up and begun to pace around the lifeless head, continuing to talk to it as if nothing had happened.

"But you see...all of..._this_...was absolutely necessary. I have been your friend and confidant for years. I thought that we had an understanding. Your wife, the queen, could not bear you any children to inherit the throne. Whom was to rule Rosym when you..." he extended his hand as if to show the king his own demise. "Died."

Noxymis stood, looking away from the head for a short while before continuing.

"You promised that I, the king's advisor, would be the logical successor if there were to be no blood heir. And then what would happen the following spring? Her Highness finally became pregnant. Pity what happened to her."

He thought back to the queen in pain during childbirth and brining her an elixir of his own invention to ease her suffering.

"You...killed...her" Noxymis heard in his own twisted mind.

He looked back at the still deceased head as if it had actually accused him.

"It was NOT my fault! Do you have any idea how many women die in labor? Whatever was wrong with her, there was probably nothing we could do." He began to pace around once more. "You just stood there, the mighty king, frigid. Fearful. _I_ alleviated her suffering. And what is my reward? You _accuse_ me of poisoning her. You have me banished to the forest forever. Brought shame to me own name."

Now Noxymis has stopped pacing around and got right in the dead king's face.

"And what's worse - you took my throne away from me. Do you want to know what I think? I think you used your wife's death as a catalyst to get rid of me; so that you could back out of your promise. It is rather fitting that I separated you from your backbone. Heaven knows you barely used it."

The dark king sat back upon his seat of power.

"But no matter because now I am more powerful than ever. When you knew me, I was a mere conjurer at best. A stone's throw from being a magician. And now I will not only take what is rightfully mine but I will overshadow your legacy. Through my own intervention the quiet rivalry between Rosym and Reinhart ends in a loud and glorious bloodbath. I already know that their forces are outnumbered at least five fold. And I do hope that they send more."

Noxymis laughed and sighed.

He thought back to his exile how he found his way to Reinhart. Disguised as a spider, he went in and out of the cracks of the castle walls spying on King Helmond. Nothing of too great of significance until he saw Princess Jadelyn. It was then he hatched the idea of killing the king's daughter and framing Rosym. At first he had wanted to destroy Rosym; serve them right after what they did to him. But then he began to notice this unusual servant girl. Watching her closely, Noxymis discovered that she had an affinity for the princess.

After being turned down repeatedly for either an alliance or simply a bargain for the jewel, Noxymis began to dig deeper into Geolia's past. Using a potion, he tried to find out if she had any family. There was. A sister. She had never mentioned her and certainly was nothing but alone whenever he saw her. Perhaps she did not know about her. Imagine his delight when he saw that the estranged sister was the servant girl from the palace.

Then he had an epiphany.

Instead of sending a war to his beloved Rosym, he would do something more underhanded. The plan was now to kidnap Jadelyn and make Rosym to blame. He knew that this servant girl with her taken heart and interest in knightly things would naturally pursue her. Leaving the princess alive was key because it offered Victoria hope; hope that she could be found and returned unharmed. Just killing her would only devastate her. Unlike Noxymis, revenge is not a vice this servant girl embraces.

And once the girl was lured out of the kingdom, disguised as one of the king's soldiers, all Noxymis had to do was acquire her. And that was the leverage he needed to get Geolia to finally relinquish her precious stone.

He thought about the witch for a moment. Of all the people that could come after him and topple his plans, she would come the closest. But he was confident because with the jewel, her power was reduced dramatically.

Noxymis sniffed and kicked the pedestal, sending the king's head slamming onto the floor as it rolled to his foot. The new king sneered and placed his foot on top of it. He put pressure on it until he could hear the skull shatter and feel his foot touch the floor.

"And he never looked better in his life."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Rosym is under a dark regime. The Princess of Reinhart is in the mad king's grasp. Beckett and what's left of his men are being set up for a slaughter. And it looks like our only hope lies in a servant girl turned would-be warrior and her disenfranchised witch sister. **

**sorry this chapter is a little short. I have been experiencing burnout this past week. But things are certainly going to pick up from this point.**

* * *

Victoria finished loading her satchel with some bread and berries. She then flung the modest piece of luggage made from a goat's hide over her shoulder. Picking up her canteen, she shook it and decided it was about half full.

"I still believe that we ought to bring more rations than this," Trina said as she tied her cloak.

"It needn't last for too long" Victoria assured her. "Moken-Laut is not far."

"What is it?"

"A maritime town just south of these lands. It has been a trading post for Reinhart for as long as I can remember. I have heard that they trade with Rosym as well. With any luck we can get ourselves a boat. It is faster and they will not be expecting it."

Trina was honestly impressed.

"That is very clever of you, little sister."

Victoria was about to raise the hood on her own cloak when Trina stopped her.

"No, keep it down. If it gets cold, fine. But wear your hood down if you can because it obscures your vision. Makes it easier for enemies to sneak up on you."

Victoria nodded at Trina's logic and let her hood drop to the base of her neck.

"We should be off."

The pair set foot out of the modest cottage into the forest. Trina raised her arm and a hawk landed. She locked eyes with the bird of prey and then sent it flying.

"Follow him," Trina instructed as she walked with Victoria following behind.

"What was that you were just doing?" she asked her older sister.

Trina pointed up to the bird that was now gliding smoothly, making a point to stay visible to the humans below him.

"I asked him to lead us out of the forest; who has a better lay of the land than our feathered friends?"

"You can..._talk_ to birds?"

"Not just birds," said Trina looking back.

Victoria chuckled, "Do you talk to horses as well?"

"I will let you know when I see one. But I would not say what we do is speak to one another."

"Then what _would_ you call it?"

Trina shrugged, "We...understand, I suppose."

"I am thrilled that somebody around here understands."

Trina laughed wholeheartedly. She had done such a thing in many a moon. It felt inexplicably freeing and wonderful.

It was morning when they first left and it was on the verge of afternoon when Victoria and Trina began to see beyond the thick trees. Victoria noticed as they left the forest behind them and walked along the plains, that Trina was shielding her eyes. She figured that her long lost sibling must have never left those woods to the point that she was used to a certain amount of daylight. Now out in the open with nowhere for the sun to hide behind, it was doing its job unfettered.

In Victoria's eyes, the forest was beautiful but too chilly for her liking. She preferred the warmth.

Trina noticed her flying friend was still overhead and she shook her head. Stopping, she fished through her satchel.

"Why are we stopping?" Victoria asked.

"I almost forgot," Trina replied. She pulled out a sizable piece of bread and waved it upward. In a flash, the hawk flew down and snatched the food. She waved as it flew back into the direction of the woods out of sight. "Thank you!"

A short while ago, Victoria never knew that she had a sister. And now that she does, Trina has not begun to cease amazing her.

* * *

Twilight began to take heed. On the edge of a cliff overlooking a great cape that jutted out from the mainland, the sisters could make out street lanterns being lit.

"There it is," Victoria sighed.

"Amazing," Trina commented. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Never expected to show you anything that rendered you of all people speechless."

"Oh?" Trina asked, incredulously.

Victoria cleared her throat. "I only meant that you must have seen many astounding things in your time."

Trina shrugged, "I am not as interesting as you may think. I am not like the witches you read about in stories."

* * *

It was dark by the time they made it all the way down to the town of Moken-Laut. What struck one upon entering the village were the smells. First was a saltiness of the water and second, the stench of freshly-caught fish. To a couple of outsiders, the aromatics were a little much to bear. Trina took a small jar from her cloak and dipped a finger inside. Scooping up a small drop of the balm inside, Trina applied it to her upper lip, right underneath her nose.

"What are you doing with the ointment?" Victoria asked.

Trina sighed and smiled, "Just something I thought of just now." She sniffed. "It works; it dulls the oppressive odors."

Victoria gave a look and tried it herself.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "That is brilliant."

"I sometimes have a decent idea now and then," Trina smirked.

"Well I hope you have a decent idea where the artisan workshop might be."

Trina looked around. "There are certainly a lot of them. Stonemason, hatter, locksmith..."

"Tailor!"

"Tailor?" Trina mused.

Before she full turned around, Victoria was already off in the direction of a shop with a wooden hanging sign painted green.

The shop was pretty dim, only a couple of oil lamps here and there.

"Hello?" Victoria called out. "Is anybody here?"

Trina emerged behind her.

"I trust you to not make running off without me a habit."

Victoria winced, "Sorry."

"Where is...?" Trina turned around and was suddenly face to face with a tall man. "Oh! Excuse me," blurted out the older sister. He had a slightly unusual face but the low key lighting was not doing him any favors.

"S-s-sorry if I s-s-startled you," the man stammered. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you the tailor?" Victoria asked.

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "In a way. The master passed away. I am his assistant."

"Sinjin!" called out a young woman's voice.

Victoria and Trina saw a short girl with crimson hair appear, carrying a bunch of fabrics in her hands.

"Oh, hello" the redhead smiled brightly.

The man, apparently named Sinjin, indicated to the girl.

"Ladies, this is Catherine; my cousin. She has been helping me a little."

Catherine shot him a glare.

"Alright, she has been my saving grace."

"What have you come for?" Catherine asked, as chipper as any person could be.

Victoria stepped toward Catherine and Sinjin who were standing side by side.

"We were hoping that you may know where the blacksmith might be. See, we are looking for some body armor."

The two young proprietors looked at one another.

"We...do that here" Catherine said.

"In a way," Sinjin added.

"With all due respect," Trina interjected. "But this is not going to be for decoration. We are seeking actual protection against real dangers."

Catherine's sunny expression vanished for an instant and her eyes were ablaze with indignation.

"What does some brute with a hammer know about clothing?" she snapped back. "I have seen men in such..._garments_. Clanking mountains of junk on horseback then lot of them!"

Even her cousin was flabbergasted at her outburst.

"My apologies," breathed Catherine as she stroked her hair back. "I did not mean to unfurl my frustration upon you."

"It is alright," Trina said.

"What kind of armor do you make, Catherine?" asked Victoria.

"Let me show you."

* * *

Sinjin cleared one of the larger tables as Catherine laid out a thick brown fabric.

"What is this?" Victoria asked as she felt the fabric.

"Leather," replied Catherine. "Tougher than cloth. This ought to work against an arrow."

"What about something...bigger?"

"Like a sword?" Trina added.

"I can help with that one," Sinjin smiled. With jingling sounds, he unfurled a most unusual thing. "Made this myself."

Victoria had not seen anything like this before. It was completely made of metal and it was strewn together like a chain. However, the links were incredibly small. The whole sheet moved as freely as a blanket made from wool.

Sinjin picked up the sample and wrapped it around his torso to demonstrate. "It breathes like any other fabric but it protects like a solid metal plate."

"It is quite remarkable," Trina had to admit.

"It is indeed," Sinjin conferred. "I wish it was my own invention but it has been seen elsewhere. I have seen the occasional traveler wearing it for protection. They are most uncommon because they are deathly to make. The first successful one I made let my fingertips raw for weeks."

"And I thought crochet was intricate," Catherine said. "But I have been practicing."

"I must say," Victoria remarked. "You have impressed me with the quality of your materials."

"That is nothing compared to my technique," the spiteful redhead pointed. "Wait until it is finished."

"How long do you think it will take, Catherine?"

Sinjin shrugged, "I would wager a day if we work on it consistently."

Trina dropped her satchel and untied her cloak.

"I suppose we will be here for a while."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This was a tough week for me and this chapter was not easy for me to put out.**

**I hope that now things are back to normal, the next one will be better.**

**Please leave reviews ;-)**

* * *

Daylight was breaking and Victoria yawned as she woke up to the sight of Catherine and her cousin Sinjin working tirelessly on the armor.

"Good morning," the redhead turned and smiled and then went diligently back to her labor.

"Have you two been working all night?" the tan girl asked. "Are you not tired?"

"No," Sinjin replied.

"Not at all," Catherine agreed.

Victoria turned around as she got up from the chair she fell asleep in and saw Trina drinking a cup of tea.

"Did you sleep well?" Trina asked.

"I guess I must have been the only one that did," Victoria sighed. "How could those two stay awake?"

Trina smiled and passed over what looked like tea but it was black as night and its strong aroma struck Victoria immediately. She sniffed it some more and looked at Trina's face which encouraged her to drink it. Victoria shrugged and took a sip. It was piping hot like tea but the bitterness was a thousand times greater and she couldn't bring herself to taste any more.

"What...is this?"

"There is a bean that grows outside the village. I first thought them to be cocoa beans but they were not. Completely inedible raw. I had nothing available to me here to try and cook it, so I started mashing it like tea leaves. Sure enough, it proved quite the potent potion" Trina pointed to the cousins. "Those two there had a few sips every couple of hours and were refreshed every time."

"It still tastes awful," Victoria crossed her arms.

"It still works," Trina countered. "I had to come up with a way for them to work through the night. We do not have any time to lose."

"Finished," Catherine sighed. She held it up high for Victoria to see the whole thing. "What do you think?"

Victoria was floored by what her and her cousin managed in a single night. The stitch work was impeccable. It was good and thick, appreciating the strong material with her fingers.

"Let us try it on," Trina suggested.

After almost a half an hour of fitting and last-minute alterations; the two women helped Victoria with her new armor. Sinjin returned in a huff just in time to witness the reveal. His eyes were wide with admiration for how beautiful and dignified his handiwork looked on her.

"What do you think?" Catherine asked her cousin.

"You certainly look ready, Victoria" he chuckled. "But not yet." Sinjin turned around and presented a shiny sword and shield. "They have been both polished and the blade sharpened."

Victoria eagerly took the sword, "How did you..."

"The blacksmith owed me a favor. Besides, nobody can resist Catherine's charms."

The redhead's skin was blushing, almost matching her locks. She thought that the metalworker's crush on her was a fleeting thing but apparently not.

"Silence," she told Sinjin.

"Hold up the shield, please" asked Victoria.

Sinjin nodded and held up the glistening oval-shaped plate of metal. Victoria could see her reflection in the surface.

She was cloaked in leather, from her neck down. Around her entire torso and shoulders was chain mail, small links attached close together for optimum protection and movement. It would be sufficient protection for close combat but she would still be vulnerable to arrows. Victoria understood that not every armor is impregnable but she was grateful for being able to move and while she felt the weight of her armor, it was a fraction of that clunky collection of junk she wore before.

"We should be going soon," declared Catherine.

Victoria gave her a look of confusion.

* * *

Princess Jadelyn was getting increasingly agitated and anxious as the day wore on. It was a strange duality; frightful for your current situation and unsure of what will come next as well as highly pissed at who was responsible for said situation. One thing was clear: Jadelyn could not just sit here. She struggled with her manacle and was stunned to see it suddenly come undone. Finally, she was free from the chain. Now she had to figure a way out of the room.

She looked around the dark room. It was frustrating that she couldn't make much out. Jadelyn put her hands up behind her neck, huffing. Then she realized she was still wearing the necklace her mother had given her. She was notorious for falling asleep with it on her, rather than remembering to take it off. There wasn't much to it; Jadelyn detested the overly ornate type of jewelry. The necklace did have a decent sized gemstone on it.

Jadelyn was not confident it would work but she had to try. She held the stone under the shaft of daylight and sure enough the light bounced at an angle against the wall. The illumination wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Jadelyn painstakingly traversed the wall, looking for something - anything - that didn't look like just ordinary stone.

Then she found it.

This one particular slab of stone was a bit of a different color than the others. Perhaps somebody tried to escape once and replace the slab behind them. Jadelyn pushed on it and it indeed gave way. She continued to push and push the block. it was loose, thankfully, but still heavy. After clearing the wall, Jadelyn pushed the black aside and could see a way out.

Jadelyn looked back at the old woman, who was asleep now. Her name she told her was Lottie. Jadelyn was about to wake her up but she figured given the recent death of her son she needed time to rest. Besides, she wasn't sure what exactly lay on the other side and she couldn't ask for the elderly woman to risk her neck. Once she was free, Jadelyn thought, she could come back for the woman. If the lady truly did have visions and wasn't only mad; she would know that Jadelyn would stay true to her word.

She crawled into the small gap left by the absent stone and must have went for what felt like forever on her hands and knees. Jadelyn wasn't keen on getting down and dirty but that was far from her mind at the time. She knew from experience that men who thrown into dungeons rarely saw the light of day again. If she didn't try to escape, she might surely be dead.

Coming across a dead end, panic started to rise again in her chest. Jadelyn pushed against the stone wall with everything she had. It didn't budge in the slightest. She wasn't claustrophobic but even she was getting highly nervous. Was this a trap?

Suddenly, the bricks collapsed in front of her and she was dragged by some unseen force into the brightness of open daylight. Looking up from the floor, Jadelyn saw a tall mad in a robe standing over her.

"Impressive," Noxymis mused. "A princess who does not wish to wait and be rescued."

"Who are you?" Jadelyn asked as she stood up, dusting herself off.

"Oh, yes. Where have my manners gone?" He took Jadelyn's soft hand, which repulsed her. "I am _King_ Noxymis, ruler of these lands. And future lord of the world. Your Highness will do for the time being."

Jadelyn recoiled her hand back.

"Did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Noxymis has started walking around her, admiring her physical form. "Do not like it here? In _my_ company?"

This guy was giving her more than just the creeps. A small part of her wished to be back in the dungeon.

"If you insist, then yes; I was instrumental in bringing you to these lands."

"And what good did it do for you?" Jadelyn asked. "My father would not find your activities as amusing as you apparently do."

Noxymis grinned, "If you care to know; you served your purpose."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is of little importance, my dear. What is done cannot be undone."

"Then let me go," Jadelyn ordered. "And the old woman."

"You see," he sneered as he reached into his cloak. "I had every intention of releasing you..." he pulled out a dagger. "From this world."

Jadelyn's eyes grew wide with anticipation for her own demise.

"But I have had a change of heart," Noxymis added as he threw the dagger across the room, far from Jadelyn's grasp. "You are so beautiful after all..."

The raven-haired girl backed away from the man's lecherous advances.

"You had better not get any ideas," she warned with a growl in her tone.

"On the contrary," Noxymis said grabbing Jadelyn's arm. "You are not going to be able to resist..." he tapped her chest with his wand. The gem in his pocket glowed. "...me."

After a minute, he slowly relinquished Jadelyn's arm. Sliding his hand down, it touched hers. Noxymis then raised her hand to his face where it lay immobile for a moment and then Jadelyn's expression went cold and she scratched the right side of his face, drawing blood. He howled with pain and threw her to the floor with more force than she had anticipated.

"Impossible," he hissed. "Your subjugation should have..." Noxymis tilted his head. "Just a moment."

He fished the orb from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. From within, he could see a vision of Victoria and Trina sitting and talking.

"No! Still alive. That meddlesome witch; I suppose I did not leave her completely powerless." Noxymis then looked at Jadelyn on the floor. "As long as your heart belongs to someone else, I cannot overtake it."

_"What is he talking about?" _Jadelyn asked herself_. "My heart?" _

* * *

Jadelyn was walking along the castle grounds and rested in one of the ornate pavilions.

Victoria was assisting the stable master with tending to the horses since his usual help was ill. Jadelyn watched the servant girl with great interest. If only she understood just how intently she was regarding her.

The princess admired how the light hit her brown hair giving it the glow of honey. Her tan complexion was accentuated by her brown eyes. Victoria would do a lot of little things the other servants did not do. Like every morning, Jadelyn would wake up to freshly picked flowers in her chambers so she would begin the day with beautiful aromas. Everything about Victoria exuded warmth.

And caring.

* * *

"The servant girl," Noxymis mused. "I should say it comes as no surprise to me." He tightened his grip on Jadelyn, causing her to shout. "There should not be any trouble once I get rid of her."

_"Victoria?"_

"Only then will I have you as my queen," he added.

_"No..."_

In a flash, Jadelyn was once again facing the dark stone walls of the dungeon.

_"Bastard!"_

Jadelyn felt the restraint on her ankle once again, as secure as ever. It was a dream. Or an illusion. Despite that, she knew her audience with the wicked king - her captor - was very real. Her arm and chest still hurt from being grabbed by his bony hands and poked by his sorcerer's wand.

_"What was that crystal he had that seemed to aid his wand's power?" _

She began to weep.

_"What difference did it make? Noxymis, if that is truly his name, had me kidnapped and used that to send Reinhart and Rosym into war. And what's worse, I dragged Victoria into the melee. So sweet and innocent and full of life and love. Now her blood, too is on my hands. All because I could not hide my damn feelings from that sorcerer."_

Jadelyn eyed a long chain attached to the wall but not linked to anything in particular. Picking it up, along with a stool, she made her way to the wall where apparently someone once hung on the wall by their hands and feet. That was not to be the case this time. Jadelyn wrapped the chain around the hooks that held manacles. Yanking on it until she felt there was enough tautness, she then stood atop the wooden stool and began wrapping the slack around her neck. The height would only yield her a few inches but it was sufficient in her estimate to have her dangle by the chain.

_"I love you, Victoria. I am sorry for never telling you. I am sorry for how Beckett's presence probably made you feel. I am sorry for...everything. Forgive me."_

The distraught princess kicked the stool from beneath her feet, toppling it over.

It no longer supported her weight.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for this short one but this past week has been hell for me. And that was my vacation (should have enjoyed myself but NO) :-P  
**

**Now that I'm back to my old routine, I can start churning them out better. **

**Again, I wanted this chapter to be longer but since I left at such a cliffhanger and I need to take a breath and outline some more, here it is:**

* * *

Jadelyn shut her eyes when she felt herself begin to fall. She suddenly stopped but didn't feel her crude noose tighten. Opening her eyes, Jadelyn saw that she was being held by Lottie.

_"The old woman was stronger than she looked,"_ marveled Jadelyn. _"How did she get here so fast?"_

"What do you think you are doing?" Lottie demanded.

"So many people..." she choked. "How could I live when so many people..."

"Listen to me child," she interrupted. "Nothing will be gained from doing this. Instead, everything will be lost. I have foreseen it."

_"Of course; otherwise there was no way she would have been able to reach me. I suppose her visions are genuine. I can see why Noxymis is keeping her alive."_

Lottie lifted the chain from around Jadelyn's neck. The princess did not resist.

"You told me...about...everything being lost. What did you mean?"

"Are you willing to listen?"

"I have to know why you stopped me," Jadelyn pressed.

The old woman stood tall. Proud. "I stopped you because I could not allow it."

"Allow?"

"Things have been set in motion that cannot be reversed or rectified. Unfortunately, you have been thrusted into this conspiracy. And my son is one of many who lost their life for one madman's scramble for power. But there is hope and they are coming for your sake. Heaven forbid they risk themselves and find you not only dead but by your own hand."

Jadelyn felt terrible for being so careless and selfish. She was overcome by guilt but that is not a luxury she can afford right now. Much like the queen she was intended to become, she had to look at the larger picture and weigh in the needs of everyone else. If her father sent his men to save her, it was only fair for their sacrifice that she at least survive.

She nursed the bruising on her neck from the unforgiving chain. "Noxymis...spoke of overtaking my heart...but he could not."

Lottie pondered over that. "Now I understand why he chose to keep you alive. You must use that to your advantage. You may be safe in the company of friends but in a strange way, you are even safer in the grip of your enemy as long as he has a use for you."

Jadelyn nodded, "I see. Tell me; how do your visions work?"

"I have been able to see things before they happen for as long as I can remember. Only when I was older did I understand why some were..._clearer_...than others. The more hearts and minds involved, the cloudier my foresight. If, say one silly girl decided to do something insane, I could see it as crystal as a summer afternoon."

"What can you tell me about those coming to Rosym?"

The old woman closed her eyes and looked hard with all her ability.

"Their numbers are uncertain," Lottie replied. "All I know is that they are coming."

* * *

"Are you suggesting that you are coming with us?"

Victoria looked long and hard at the unusual redheaded girl she had met just the previous night. She had fallen asleep for a few hours and felt that there was much that took place behind her sleeping back. And she was expecting answers.

"I know what you face," Catherine said. She was a very warm and inviting soul but Victoria was genuinely shaken by how damn serious she was being right now. "Trina tells me that you have seen the sorcerer face to face."

"Yes," the olive skinned woman replied.

"Were you afraid?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Victoria nodded.

"You should be. He knows no mercy."

Victoria's eyes narrowed, "What has he done to you?"

The redhead paced around the room, arms folded. She was breathing methodically, trying to keep her own anger in check. Catherine knew that she had to stay calm.

"He came through here about two fortnights ago," she finally said. "He was asking for horses and supplies. When asked for payment, he set the ranch ablaze with his dark magic. My father was one of the villagers that rushed to the ranch to help." Catherine sat down, looking away from the others. "There were no survivors."

Victoria looked at Trina and Sinjin. Apparently, the three of them had a long talk prior. She knelt down to Catherine's level.

"I am so sorry for what happened to your father," Victoria said earnestly. "He must have been brave to go out there into danger like that."

Catherine took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you."

"I appreciate your helping us. You are a very erudite person indeed," Victoria smiled. "But I cannot expect you to risk..."

"Your sister told me of your plan to sneak into Rosym," Catherine interrupted. "She told me that you were going to travel by sea. It is a wise move but unfortunately there are not any boats left. Everyone has left early this morning to fish or transport goods. They will not be back until tonight."

"Damn it," Victoria whispered. She turned to her older sister. "Now what do we do?"

"Catherine says that she knows the way to Rosym by way of the mountains," Trina replied. "They stretch across the narrows all the way to Rosym."

The redhead grabbed Victoria's head and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Believe me, Victoria" she said. "You do not want to get lost in those mountains. Dizzying heights and jagged rocks below are the least of your worries. There are beasts there that have never seen daylight. But they are out there," Catherine pointed to the general direction of the peaks. "The way sounds bounce off the mountainside, with the right kind of ears, you can hear their screeches and roars."

"Well that is good," Trina sighed. "For a moment I was afraid this was going to be simple."

"But you have traveled through them?" Victoria asked.

"Several times, actually" Catherine replied. "I do not fancy myself a cartographer but I can find my way."

"Then why in the world would you go through such peril?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Have you ever experienced the winters around here? They can be quite cruel. But one of the biggest problems is the ice. Rosym is much too far to journey by sled; no telling where the frozen water is not so thick. People have been lost over the years - foolish men - who try to make it across with a pack of dogs only to never return."

Sinjin nodded, "I think that whatever beasts are there must prefer the heat because those same caves are deathly silent come winter."

"But they will not be silent when _we_ go past them, correct?" Trina asked.

"Afraid so," Sinjin confirmed.

Victoria smiled weakly, "I suppose we do not have much of a choice, do we?"

Trina shook her head, "Nope".

"Then it is settled," Catherine beamed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I've been crazy tired this week.  
**

**I love you all :-)**

* * *

Beckett felt a harsh heaviness upon his head. It was then her knew that he was waking up.

The ground was cold and wet, the moisture softened the sound of the brush but strengthened the aroma of the dirt. He cautiously sat up, wary about exacerbating his growing migraine any further. Beckett sighed and noticed a small cloud of what was his warm breath.

_"No wonder why my head is killing me," _he thought. _"The night before must have been frigid."_

He was tolerant and some would say rather fond of the cold but in serious temperatures, he would bundle up like anybody else. Beckett was, however, thankful that he only had a cold migraine. Anyone else may have had a sore throat or worse from the night air.

Like a shot, the memories began to creep back into his mind and he recalled what had happened earlier. The dark conjurer taking the servant girl and upon departing, creating a terrible sink hole that claimed a good chunk of his men. Sadly, Beckett started walking around the campsite assessing what (and who) was left. By his assessment, there were 47 men in all, excluding himself, that survived. The rest and many of their horses were devoured by the burgeoning gap created by that sorcerer.

He ignored his threats. He actually seemed damn amused by them. Beckett was not a man led by his ego but he treasured what little pride he did have and above all, carried himself most proudly in the eyes of his men. All that despicable cretin do was not only wipe out nearly half of Beckett's forces, but he also planted seeds of doubt in the hearts of those that remain.

Beckett was full of questions, albeit many of them concerning Victoria.

_"Why did she come?"_

_"If she thought herself useful, why the ruse?" _

_"Was she really expecting to enter battle?"_

But one query made Beckett have a bad feeling in his guts.

_"What did that malcontent want with her?"_

Beckett cleared his throat, making certain that the conversing soldiers noticed their captain was awake.

"Anton, report" he ordered.

A tall man with blond hair longer than Beckett's stood stoic, with respect.

"Captain, the last of the men have awoken. Majority of those injured seem fit to travel now."

"The horses...are they well?" Beckett asked.

"Aye," Anton nodded. "They have all been fed this morning. We have been taking them for drink in the crick yonder in pairs at a time."

Beckett and smiled and slapped his hand on Anton's shoulder.

"Good man," he nodded. "Where is the compass?"

"Here, sir" said a burly man with about 10 days' growth. He handed Beckett a wooden box.

Beckett opened it and saw the compass waving about on its small gimbal. One of the men he lost was William, the navigator and enthusiast when it came to astronomy. He had shown Beckett how to effectively employ the compass were the group be forced to separate, so both had someone who could show the way. He was a simple man and clearly was bemused by such a contraption on sight. But Beckett knew this was going to help them so he had to focus and remember what William had taught him.

"Give us a half hour," Beckett commanded to Anton. "Tell the others to be ready to move by then."

"Yes," he nodded.

* * *

The three women journeyed fourth beyond the limits of Moken-Laut toward the Nessil Mountains. The trio made certain that they had taken with them at least two week's rations and other supplies. Catherine told the sisters that they journey back would feel just as ponderous as the road to Rosym.

For the first few miles, they passed several hillocks before finally coming to the actual foothills of the mountains.

Victoria looked up as Trina strained to look ahead.

"Are your feet tired?" asked the older sister.

"No," Victoria replied.

"Me neither," Trina grinned bravely.

Catherine sighed. "The beginning is the hardest part, I promise. The peaks get smaller as we go."

Victoria nodded and walked on. "Alright then."

"May I ask you of something, Victoria?"

The brunette turned back to the redhead, a little surprised.

"Yes?"

"Permit me," Catherine cleared her throat. "But I have heard of the princess only in passing. We seafarers only visit Reinhart now and again. I was only curious...what is she like?"

Victoria looked at Trina, who understood all too well the implications of such a question. She knew that her baby sister saw the King and Queen's daughter much differently than any lady would. Trina was sympathetic as well as nervous for how Victoria was going to respond to this.

"She is beautiful. That is the short answer. Up close, it is more...complex than that. Her face is as white as freshly fallen snow with piercing blue and green eyes. It is the perfect foil to her hair which is so dark, light never touches it. And her lips..."

Victoria suddenly caught herself and contritely looked ahead, trying desperately not to make eye contact with any of her companions.

Catherine looked over to Trina and exchanged a look of confusion. Trina's eyes toward Catherine was a plea to not push the issue and continue to walk quietly. The redhead understood.

* * *

Noxymis paced about his throne room, perplexed by how Geolia managed to somehow heal her sister. And now she was assisting her on her quest. He had underestimated what the witch was capable of. He glared at the jewel in his palm and narrowed his eyes.

He knew deep down that while this small object amplified his strength as a sorcerer fifty fold, there was no preventing her from making another jewel. Perhaps one more powerful than this one. Noxymis regretted playing his hand too swiftly. He should have bide his time and could have had Geolia at his disposal. But the only way to get her to comply was to threaten the one thing she valued most.

And fate would have that same woman was the object of Jadelyn's affections.

Quite the conundrum. But being a man who held his abilities in high regards, Noxymis shrugged and wagered that he could take care of Geolia. He knew the more difficult matter was to overtake Jadelyn's heart. He did not want to risk of Victoria resurfacing and undoing his handiwork. But he needed to accomplish this from afar somehow. He couldn't leave his conquered land unchecked. Noxymis was not confident just yet of the bonds he was forging with the king's men.

As he was pondering, Bartleby flew in and let out a squawk.

Noxymis turned to his feathered spy. "Have you found them yet?"

The bird spread its wings and squawked again.

"The mountains?" he queried. "Are you sure?"

Another, more prolonged, was Bartleby's usual noise for responding in the affirmative.

"Very good," he grinned. "Then they would be passing by" he gasped in anticipation. "Ah yes! Perfect; there will not be anything left after Attorenth has had his way with her," he chuckled.

* * *

The women continued to traverse the sloped land. Catherine walked ahead, knowing the way while Victoria was in the middle with Trina behind her.

None of the travelers could see the arrow being aimed right at them from yards away. The skilled hands pulled on the wooden bow, drawing it back further and further. Then the assassin lets go and sends the projectile flying with a soft whistle.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I live on reviews, my friends. Don't be shy to leave your comments; lets me know I'm doing on ok job.**

**Getting exciting because I'm getting to the part in the story I'm looking forward to the most.**

**Later**

* * *

"Get down!"

Neither Victoria nor Catherine questioned the command. They complied swiftly.

"What is happening?" Catherine asked.

Trina looked around intently, looking for the origin of the arrow in her grasp.

"It is safe," she sighed. "For now."

"How in the world did you catch that?" Victoria pointed.

"I...heard it" replied Trina, dumbfounded.

Catherine's eyes grew wide. "Impossible."

Victoria folded her arms, "I would not put anything past my sister."

"And you should not put anything past Noxymis," Trina said. "In his craft and time in the shadows, he has surely forged kinship with various manner of lowlife."

"You think that was from an agent of his?" Catherine asked.

"No doubt," Victoria mused. "We must keep moving. That last one was close and we were moving. I am certain the next one will be deadly if we remain still."

The troupe continued onward. Trina studied the rogue arrow and pocketed it in her cloak.

* * *

That night, after an exhausting first day's hike, the women set up camp. There were boulders and logs that made a semi circle. Trina saw it as an ideal place to build a fire. She diligently worked on rubbing sticks together to produce that fateful spark. She blew on it and steadily fed the flame until it grew. The light and heat generated by it was adequate, not only for their comfort but to ward away any wild animals.

By the time Trina was done starting the fire, she noticed that Victoria and Catherine were finished unloading some meager cookware to make supper. Catherine also had a point to pack some tealeaves so they could make a fresh pot for everyone.

Victoria laid some cloth over a good flat rock and started slicing potatoes while Trina set up a pot of water to boil over the fire. Catherine brought out some broccoli that she picked just that morning before leaving town and began prepping it.

"Those will make a fine stew," Trina observed as she tore herbs with her fingers and added them to the pot. "Good thing. It feels like a cold night."

The snapping of a twig made the company fall dead quiet and look around.

"I heard it, too" Victoria whispered. She slowly and as softly as she could began to unsheathe her sword which was fortunately close by. "I will take a look."

Peering by a tree, she spotted a figure (possibly a man) in the dark. The stranger was rummaging through their satchels. Victoria turned back to her compatriots and signaled for them to keep silent and stay their distance. The brunette dove into the darkness and in a flash, grabbed a hold of the scoundrel and positioned her sword at his throat.

"I thought I heard a rat," sneered Victoria.

The young man with dark curly hair put up his hands, "Please don't, Miss."

"I plan **_not_ **to miss," she quipped. That made Trina giggle.

"Please you mustn't," he stammered. "I meant no ill will to you ladies."

"Oh?" Victoria asked incredulously.

Trina pointed, "See, sister? He is harmless. He only wanted to steal from us." She wondered if that look in his eyes was the same as a mouse when it is captured by a cat. Victoria was definitely toying with him like one. Her sister seemed tough but she knew she would not end this lowly thief. Trina honestly believed that Victoria was the kind who would only release a killing stroke if she felt her life was in immediate danger.

His surprised and nervous visage made Trina doubt this possibility.

"What were you looking to take from us, bandit?" asked Catherine.

The stranger's eyes softened at the sight of the redhead. His heart started to beat that much faster but for different reasons.

"What is your name?" Catherine added to the questioning.

"R-R-Rob," he choked out. "My name is Rob."

"My friend asked you a question," Victoria said, keeping the tip of her blade just an inch from the thief's neck. "Speak quickly, or you may call me the last thing you will ever see."

The bandit called Rob swallowed and coughed.

"I saw three beautiful women traveling together; how could I not think there was gold or jewels to be had?"

"Well, you are sorely mistaken," Trina said. "We are not nobility nor are we wealthy."

"Looks can be deceiving," Rob shrugged. "I did not expect a trio of women to have one of them know their way with a sword."

"Indeed," Tori agreed.

Catherine knelt beside Tori's sword to look into the bandit's eyes.

"I want you to swear to me that you did not mean any harm," she told him.

"I swear," he said. "Never a woman..."

Trina showed the arrow that she caught.

"Then tell me about this," she scolded. The older sister pointed to Rob's quiver. "You are an archer, I see."

"It was not happenstance," Rob sighed.

"I knew it," Trina spat.

"Now, please listen. I saw an archer in a black hood shoot toward you and I saw moments before you captured it, it glowed for an instant and began to slow down. I knew that it was no ordinary arrow, but truly an enchanted arrow. Before I could figure out what I had witnessed, the archer vanished."

Trina was about to protest when she began to consider just how unusual it was that she detected that arrow. It was as simple as someone tapping her shoulder. She then understood. The arrow _wanted_ to be captured. What's more, she was strangely compelled to hold onto it.

"Remember when you said Noxymis had spies everywhere?" Catherine asked.

Trina nodded.

"Perhaps, this was one of his tricks," the redhead suggested.

Rob held out his hand, "May I?"

Victoria thought about it and slowly backed away, her sword still fixed on him as a target but at a less intimate distance.

The thief got himself to his feet and gestured for Trina to hand him the arrow. She gives it to him and he looks at it carefully.

"If your enemies sent this without the intention to dispose of you, they must be using it for reconnaissance" Rob suggested. "Tell me, are those that seek you proficient in the dark arts?"

"Yes," Victoria nodded.

"Then we must get rid of this quickly."

Rob pulled out his bow and strung up the enemy arrow into position. He stood stoic as a statue for several seconds, aiming toward the downside of the mountain. With a twang, he let it go and sent the arrow careening through the air into the blackness of night.

"That was very skillful archery, Rob" observed Victoria.

The man turned around, bemused by the sudden compliment from the woman who had just threatened his life.

"Thank you," he said nervously.

"Would you mind teaching me how?"

Trina and Catherine shot glances at Victoria as if she were out of her mind.

"I am comfortable enough with my swordplay but I would like to strengthen my archery."

"You spared my life," Rob told Victoria face to face. "You could have slit my throat and had every right. I trespassed your camp in furtherance of theft and you withheld your blade's wrath. To that I am in your debt."

"Then it is settled," Victoria said, extending her hand to Rob. He accepts it and they shake on it. "When we are resting, you may train me in the way of the bow and when we are in transit, your duty is to protect this company. You can attack an enemy before they can get too close. That will be invaluable."

Rob looked over to Victoria's fellow travelers who had their mouths agape.

"What do we do now?" Rob asked.

"Sleep," Trina said. "Victoria and myself."

"We will be taking our sleep in shifts as we stop," Catherine said. "We take turns standing guard."

"You may sleep yourself," he told Catherine. "I will keep watch tonight."

"No offense but we only met you," Trina bluntly said. "And not under the best of circumstances."

Rob nodded thoughtfully, "Fair is fair." He turned to Catherine. "I will try not to be bad company."

Catherine narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

* * *

Noxymis stared at the basin of water as the image of Geolia and her friends ebbed away.

"Meddlesome retch," he snorted in regards to the thief. "No matter; let them drop their guard. They will have no idea they are going int he direction of their own destruction."

He chuckled to himself, "Trina, mmm. So that is your true name, my dear. Interesting."

He walked about, contemplating his concerns about how to isolate the dissonance in his ranks. Noxymis will not rest until he is confident that he can trust every one of his men. Simply being the king, he knew, would not be enough to win their loyalty.

He needed to give them a test.

"But how?" he wondered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, this story is on the move! More action! More drama!**

**More I say!**

* * *

The clunking of metal made Jadelyn's eyes snap open. She knew what that could only be. Her gaze focused on the only door in or out. She stood up in time to see a tall man with intense eyes enter.

"Who are you?" she asked the man whom she never seen before.

"My apologies for scaring you but I am Clios, head of the royal guard..."

He looked to his left and saw Lottie approach him. Instinctively, he bowed and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"My Queen," he hurriedly said.

The old woman raised her hand, "That needn't be necessary, Clios. What news have you of the outside? My visions have been...inconsistent lately."

"I do not know precisely what Noxymis' play is, Your Grace but you are not safe here. _You both_ must come with me."

Clios led the two prisoners by torch light through the catacombs of the underbelly of the castle. Jadelyn had to admit that Lottie despite being in her autumn years was rather spry. She had no issue keeping up with Clios, who looked like a man built for war. His sheer size eclipsed that of Beckett. She pondered if Reinhart stood a chance if then soldiers of Rosym were of similar caliber.

They made way to a hole in the wall that overlooked a torrent of rushing water. It was not a very long way down but the ferocity of the water coupled with what were probably jagged rocks really gave Jadelyn a bad feeling in her stomach.

"It is at least sixty feet straight down to that river," Clios shouted in order to be heard over the rushing waters. "A little further down and the river runs into the fiord and beyond Rosym."

"I don't know if I can do this," shouted Jadelyn who was genuinely terrified by what Clios was suggesting.

Lottie put her hand on Jadelyn's shoulder in a matronly way. "It will be okay, child. We must stay together, though."

"You _were_ together," Noxymis said. "Safely locked away from any harm."

The escapees and their conspirator turned pale at the sight of the wicked king and his guard behind him.

"Clios," he shook his head. "I might have known. You were indeed right about him, Demian."

Demian locked his eyes with the wide eyes of his older brother.

"Traitor!" Clios bellowed at his kin. "How could you?"

"You are the traitor!" Noxymis pointed. "And any person will tell you that treason is punishable only by death. It is meant to be quick and painless but in your case I might make an exception."

Demian drew his sword and brandished it at his own flesh and blood. Clios responded in kind, keeping an eye on the two women.

"If you think that stopping me will eradicate your enemies, Noxymis; think again."

The play acting king turned to Demian, "What are you waiting for? Kill him."

Clios looked at Jadelyn and said, "You have no choice; jump."

He stood in front of Jadelyn and Lottie as they held hands, keeping them from Noxymis' forces.

"Tell me," Jadelyn said to Lottie as she peered over the steep edge. "Do you see us making it down?"

"I cannot see our deaths, if that is what you mean," she replied.

"It will have to do," the princess sighed.

The girl and the old woman both stepped forward until the ground was no longer beneath them and were suddenly falling fast.

Before Clios could react, he felt his sword being crossed and a clang immediately followed.

"You should not have done that," Demian threatened.

Clios started to get into a fighting stance. "So, you are going to kill me?"

"I get no pleasure from doing this."

"You have no idea what you are doing, brother." Clios points to Noxymis. "This corrupted man talks of treason when he is the biggest traitor of all. Turning his back on his own king!"

Noxymis clenched his fist. "He turned his back to me first; broke his word first; disgraced _me_ with banishment!"

Demian pressed forward with his sword, Clios trying to use his strength to counter. He had made the mistake of underestimating his brother. He had no doubt been practicing intensely. Indeed, he retained much of what he had learned about strategy because Clios was finding it most difficult to get out of this fight. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his own brother.

Unfortunately, Demian carried no such sentiment and stabbed Clios in his side. It was not fatal but deep enough to hurt. Clios couldn't give up; he had to maintain.

_"I get no pleasure from doing this."_

_"What did he mean by that?"_ Clios thought.

A right hook made Clios' vision dizzy for a moment and soon a pain ripped across his chest as Demian slashed his blade across it, making it bleed. Clios clutched his chest and fell backward, also disappearing into the falls.

"Let him join his friends in their watery graves," Demian told Noxymis.

"You have done well, Demian" Noxymis told his ally. "You have past your test."

* * *

Daylight had broken and the company had eaten their breakfast.

Catherine at one point during the night drift off to sleep. She woke up shortly before the two sisters did and saw Rob, the reformed thief, still standing guard with his quiver in easy reach should trouble arise. Catherine also noticed that she was covered by a blanket. She didn't remember covering herself with anything and looked again at Rob.

Sufficed to say, generals opinions of the newcomer were warmer than the night before.

Now that everybody was fed and (mostly) well-rested, the four travelers continued northbound.

Catherine was in the front, leading the way. Victoria was second, sword at the ready. Trina was third as a buffer between her sister and the relative stranger. And Rob was in the rear, vigilantly keeping an eye out for enemies on all sides.

As they reached the zenith of one mountaintop, Catherine instructed that they had to begin traversing the side of the peak because the trail continued there. The air was feeling different among the group due to the elevation but they weren't particularly fazed by it, though it gave Trina a bit of a headache. After walking for about two hours, they came across a stone wall.

"Oh no," Catherine said. "This cannot be!"

"What is it?" Trina asked.

"There must have been a terrible rock slide," she replied, pointing in front of them. "The path is not surmountable."

"What do we do, then?" Victoria queried.

Rob eyed the opening of a cave nearby.

"We could go _through_ the mountain," Rob mused. "These caves lead into the peaks all along the range. Like an underground network formed over centuries."

"Are you insane?" Catherine asked him. "We have no idea just what is in there!"

Trina folded her arms. "Agreed. _Something_ had to make those catacombs you speak of."

"I know what we do not have out here: a way to that next plateau," he spat, pointing at their obstacle. "Besides, I have been in these caves once or twice. Never seen anything. Granted I had only gone so deep."

"Why on earth would you go inside these caves?" Trina asked.

"Hiding things," he sheepishly responded.

Trina rolled her eyes, "Of course. I forgot who I was talking to."

"I guess we do not have a choice," sighed Victoria as she walked toward the cave. She turned back and asked "Are you coming, yes?"

The three looked at one another and reluctantly followed her.

* * *

While the mountains certainly felt cool as nothing hindered the cold air; the foursome immediately became aware of a nasty chill.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Catherine shuddered. Rob took off his cloak and placed it around her. She allowed it to shield her while she rubbed her arms up and down to keep warm. "Thank you," she said to him.

"We are going to need light," Victoria said. "I have an idea. Rob grab a big stick from over there"

Rob nodded and quickly fetched fourth a hefty piece of root from one of the tree that grew in the mountain.

"Lay it flat against the rock," Victoria said, pointing to a big flat boulder. He obliged as she took a wedge-shaped rock and began scraping the side of the bigger rock. Soon sparks began to manifest and with a few more tries, Victoria was able to successfully ignite the root.

"A torch!" Trina marveled. "Brilliant, little sister."

"I suppose inventiveness is hereditary," Catherine chuckled.

Rob looked into the darkness that lay in front of them. "At least now we can all see."

They moved forward and little by little the abyss became slightly illuminated. As they moved forward, they treaded lightly for fear of a weak point in the cave floor or inconspicuous holes. The company relished what little heat the crudely-made torch gave off. Fortunately, this piece of root had long since dried out and was as flammable as a wooden stick. Hopefully it burns for a good while.

Walking for a time, they came to a fork in their travels. Two caverns within the deep dark cave.

"Which one?" Trina asked.

"Um," Catherine thought. "Let us try this one."

They took a few steps to the one on the left and heard a grumbling sound.

"Tell me that was somebody's stomach," Rob looking into the hole nervous.

"I do not think that was what we heard," Trina said.

Then came the unmistakable bellow of a loud roaring like some kind of animal.

"I suggest the one on the right," Rob told Victoria.

"I second that," she nodded and the four of them ran into the hole away from the noise.

They proceeded quickly but with heed, concerned that whatever had they heard will not find its way to the other cavern and pursue them. The tunnel led them into a large enclosed space. Victoria held everyone back once she spotted the massive pit.

"Mind your footing," she warned. "No telling if there is a way out down there."

"Look!" Rob pointed.

There was a shaft of light protruding into the dark. He ran around the hole excitedly to the light and with his hand over his eyes peered through it.

"This wall leads to outside," he called back. "I do not see anything but rock and sky."

"I really hope we made it past the rock slide," Trina sighed.

Victoria wedged her sword into the opening and started pushing down on his like a lever with Trina helping. Meanwhile, Rob attempts dislodging the nearby rock to make the efforts of the two sisters more successful.

Meanwhile, Catherine was drawn to the gaping hole int he floor. She couldn't help but peer over the side.

"V-Victoria...T-T-Trina...R-R-R-Rob..."

"What is it?" Rob grunted.

"There is something down there," she replied. "I can feel it." Her nostrils flared with an odor that made her spine chill. "And I can smell it, too."

That made the three of them stop and look in her direction.

Catherine's draw dropped as glowing red eyes started rising from the void and getting close and closer.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" the redhead screamed, making her voice echo. "SOMETHING'S COMING!"

Out of the abyss emerged a great hairy beast. It's brown hair covered its whole body. Despite its girth, it moved surprisingly swiftly with its legs and started reaching for our gang with its much longer arms. They dodged the monster's hand coming down; the impact making little rocks fall freely from the walls and ceiling.

"Everybody go that way!" Rob shouted. as he ran in the opposite direction. He stopped right at the opening and jumped up, waving his arms to properly distract the creature into attacking. It worked when the hand came down and knocked out several rocks, letting in more daylight. "We need to move!"

Victoria pushed Catherine to the direction of Rob and ordered her to stay close to him. She saw that Trina was being pinned down by the monster and ran to it pellmell, brandishing her sword. The brunette stabbed the beast in the arm, making it release its grip in her sister. She helped up Trina and started to lead her away when the hairy menace set his sights on her and snatched her from off her feet.

"NOOO!" Trina screamed.

Victoria struggled to release herself from its grasp but no luck. Then she bit the thing in the hand and it screeched. The grip was loosened just enough for Victoria to take her sword and stab in in the side of the face. It growled and pinched his leg which was extremely painful to her.

"Victoria!" Catherine shouted.

Trina turned back to her and Rob, "You two stand back!"

Trina began muttering quickly to herself, summoning an incantation to try and fight this creature. She could feel the energy in her fingertips rising; they tingled with purpose. But suddenly a stalactite falls and lands in the way of Trina's energy blast and dissipated into pieces.

"Damn it!" she grumbled.

Her heart sank when she witnessed her sister being held over the monster's mouth. It exposed its razor-sharp teeth as Victoria dropped her sword into the mouth in the melee. She looked at her sister in the eye, knowing this was the last time she would see her and told Trina, "Get out of here!"

And before one could blink, Victoria was completely devoured. Trina's screams shook the whole cavern and she shouted her spell back at the beast with more speed and ferocity than ever before. She wanted blood and she was going to make that thing pay.

This time the hit landed, sending the creature stumbling backward into the hole from whence it came.

"No," Trina choked out in a hush.

Rob and Catherine helped the distraught older sister from the cave and into the light.

* * *

Noxymis saw the small wooden figurine of the cave monster topple on its own.

"Pity," he said to himself, understanding what this meant for his pet, Attorenth.

He also saw the jewel was no longer glowing. In fact, it was even losing its color and turning completely black.

"Curious."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everybody that favorited the story (still amazed I've gotten this many):**

_**Alexis99, Angelici Daemon, ****astaes1**, **beremeneghin**, Chris674241, Dark evil mind, ElsaJustice, **evillive269**, Faerydae Kenna, **fruitfly50**, FuckTheReaper, GOLDDRAGON34, **gudiyaali16**, IRockBlackThanYou, JadeVega, Jakiee Uzumaki, **jenmar14**, Jesska Fellerz, JoriLover95, JusticeforGillies, Leo Gelly, **lesbian-otps**, Lucas98, MakAttack23, Mercuris, MistressDaisy94, Polar Cenit, Reika Shibuya, RenatoDias, **sep189099, **SoraOblivion62, TheAllWatcher, TjSiren, **wmontrez**, WolfTorrentBlue, XlXJasminXlX_

**And, of course, all of the lovely followers:**

_**Akumagirl92, **** , **AncientBlaze, **ann997**, **artist42**, **ayeitsstephtho, **Azkadellio, BabyV120, **beremeneghin, ****bluedragon255**, BreakfastAtAriz, CaptainCryptic, chase19, CloneTroopr243, Dimension301, EatsBooks, **evillive269**, FyrBornRayne, **gudiyaali16**, **irishlovatic, ****itsmefiebs, **IJustWantToWatchTheWorldBurn, jadedreamer, Jawrulez, jedi13, jenmar, **kdavison2013**, **keesogreat**, **kelton89**, **kfrancisco22**, **kneight70**, Korny247, Leyladavis, Lightingboy5, lufy81, LuvDaMusic, MajorBrad, **maricafa, **Meg Rules, **nataliacloe, **Nekotite, Nikki0708, **ordinaire, ****pinkcrazyness**, Pipsqueek22, Quitting Time, Radanis Son Of Hades, RedSwitchblade, **rknight5622**, **samnakamura021**, **satanspoopoo**, **sep189099**, Sha22, ShadowKnightDash, SheTheJoker, StakeTheHeart, **stargate-sg1sg1**, StranglingAllusion, Stunned Monkey, takaswag, T0ran, TheMcShizzle, Trenin100, WritingRelease, XlXJasminXlX, Yoitstheshiznit_

* * *

Rosym lay in the distance; the illustrious castle rose prominently and stood against the great mountains in its own right. No man would have seen a mightier structure in all the land. This would seem fortuitous for our company but instead a great sadness loomed over the weary travelers. They were more than tired and hungry come the setting of the sun. They felt a great emptiness of spirit since Victoria perished before their eyes.

She was many things to this troupe. Sister. Ally. Savior. And now she was gone.

_"It was not fair," _Catherine gritted her teeth to herself. _"Someone who carried themselves as she did and as driven she was...Victoria had that spark that showed she was meant for great things. I suppose to die in battle would be a heroine's end but to become fodder for such a disgusting and wretched beast...No doubt it was probably working in congress with Noxymis...She deserved better than that._"

Rob looked on into the middle distance, holding his arrow in his hands.

_"How could this have happened?" _he asked internally. _"It should have been me, damn it all. It was me with the life debt and she ended up allowing my hide to be spared once again. How am I expected to just live with that for the rest of my existence? As a man who had stolen almost everything he possesses since he was a child; it is bemusing that something like this could lie heavily on my __conscience_." Rob scoffed. _"To think I, of all lowlifes, would have a conscience."_

Over the years, he was able to morally reason with himself that stealing gold and other material things was relatively harmless to say a rapist or murderer. To take another's life or innocence; such things could not be replaced. Rob had certainly seen a lot of death in his time. He turned back to Trina who had not spoken a word or barely moved.

She had stopped weeping a long time ago; now she just looked like a shell of herself.

It was only days ago that Trina didn't know what became of her sister. It was a part of her childhood that she left behind; however brief but it was no less painful. She had already lost her sister once before, that night, but Trina eventually found the serenity in that parting because it was her own decision. She knew in her heart that she was doing the best thing for her.

Now that decision had been taken away from her. And this time it was permanent.

Trina didn't know what to do with either herself or her new companions. Do they go back? She just didn't know.

_"Things came so much more easier to me when there was no one to care about."_

Trina shook her head when she noticed that a lone wolf had locked eyes and was staring right at her, unblinkingly. Something strange, something inside her, told her not to be afraid of the animal. Stranger still; Trina was overcome with the urge to follow it. And so she silently got off of the rock she had been wallowing on for hours and followed the mysterious wolf into the underside of a hanging rock, away from the others.

She rubbed her shoulders from the cold of the night when a familiar voice cut her right to the core.

"Fascinating, are they not?"

Trina rubbed her eyes furiously as what stood before her was impossible. It was her father, as he looked when she last remembered him. In fact, his face seemed relaxed and jovial, standing a tiptoe as he always had before he had taken ill. Trina didn't know whether to scream out of confusion or joy.

Her father stood beside the wolf that led her. He petted the wolf like a trusted dog and it licked his hand in response.

"Father?" Trina asked, dumbfounded. "How is it possible?"

It was then Trina realized exactly what she was looking at. It was indeed her father but there was something about him. Neither him nor the wolf looked solid. She could see them both but could somehow see what was behind their backs.

"See, the spirits of animals that have passed on become our companions on our journey to the land of the dead." He looked warmly down at the wolf ghost. "It is a journey no one should go through all alone."

Tears fell upon her cheek. "I miss you so much," she said.

"As do I," he nodded gravely. "Trina, you must listen. You need to keep going."

"But...Victoria..."

He waved his hand. "I had never had the pleasure of meeting my second daughter."

Trina shook her head, "How is that possible? I saw her d...die."

"I see no sign of her," he said. "Perhaps her spirit is restless; in need of closure."

"The princess," Trina sighed. "She set out to save her from who had taken her. I," she turned back for a second and came back. "The three of us really, joined to help her."

Her father smiled. "And if Victoria is anything like her big sister, she would never leave her quest undone or her friends stranded. Because, like her sister, she has too big of a heart."

"I had already given up my heart."

She lowered her gaze and he lifted her chin up son their eyes met.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he asked.

"I do not know," she responded.

"Trina, this is much bigger than I think all of you had anticipated. Noxymis and his hunger for power will be the pestilence that will destroy these lands."

She weighed in everything that was being told to her. Trina knew that Noxymis had lusted after her jewel but did not care about what his aspirations were at the time she relinquished it. Victoria's life was more important.

"What can I and this motley crew of vagabonds possibly do to stop him?"

"Think about it, Trina" he said. "He sought power from you and even after he got it, the man still tries to assassinate you and your friends. Seems to me that despite all he has gained, you remain a threat. Because you have something he has not."

"What is that?" she asked.

"Friends; allies that you can truly and completely trust. His ilk will always devoid him of any actual loyalty. I wager not a single man under his thumb would not turn traitor at the sight of someone more powerful. You love your sister, Trina?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on her."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Then honor her memory and finish what she had started. I cannot imagine anybody else that can stop Noxymis anyway."

"You are right," Trina nodded. "I cannot give up." She ran to the apparition and was floored that she could touch him enough to give him and strong hug. He reciprocated with his very tight embrace. It was exactly like when she was a little girl. "Thank you."

Her father patted the wolf's back and they proceeded to walk away. He turned back to tell Trina, "I love you."

"I...I love you too," she smiled through more tears.

Trina returned to the campsite where Catherine and Rob looked surprised at the sight of her walking and showing something other than a stone face.

"Trina!" Catherine stood. "Are you alright?"

She chose not to indulge her companions about conversing with her father's ghost. They were already looking at her like she was to be handled with kid gloves.

"I had been doing some thinking," she replied.

"What were you thinking?" Rob asked.

Trina took a deep breath and released it. "I had been thinking about our strategy."

Rob smirked, "You want to keep going."

"It is what Victoria would have wanted," Catherine added.

"Indeed," Trina nodded. "We have gotten this far and Rosym is in our sights. Victoria wanted to bring Princess Jadelyn back alive and unharmed."

Catherine looked beyond where they were and focused on the kingdom in the distance.

"It will be nothing close to easy," the redhead declared. "Who knows what Noxymis may have in store for anyone who dares to challenge him."

"You know," Rob smile grew broadly. "All of this danger and uncertainty is making this whole excursion almost irresistible."

* * *

Jadelyn washed ashore and was coughing up water for a good two minutes on her hands and knees when she saw another figure floating downstream.

"LOTTIE!" she called out.

She desperately fished out the older woman; very nervous because she was motionless. Jadelyn turned her over and tried to get the water out of her lungs but it was too late. She wasn't breathing.

"Oh no," Jadelyn sighed.

It was too far flung of a thought that anyone would've survived that plunge. She was even impressed that she didn't die. Unfortunately, her friend wasn't so lucky. Jadelyn looked over Lottie who looked serene with here eyes closed. She placed the woman's limp arms across her chest and remained on her knees, thinking about what to do next.

"Who are you?" asked a voice in the night.

Jadelyn turned and there stood a young man with long dark hair and bronze skin. She was initially surprised but hardly showed it for she was still grieving over Lottie's death.

"I...I am Jadelyn of Reinhart."

It wasn't until he lowered it that she knew he was armed with a bow.

"You are with Clios?"

"Was," Jadelyn shrugged. "But he stayed behind so that we could escape."

The young man made a small smile.

"That sounds like him," his face suddenly shifted to concern. "Did you say _we_?"

Jadelyn contritely stepped aside allowing him to view Lottie who laid there peacefully. He approached cautiously and upon being close enough to see her face, he dropped to his knees and started weeping uncontrollably. She was taken aback that he had recognized her. In his sorrow, she heard him call her something but he could not identify it. Jadelyn figured it had to be some term of endearment. Maybe she was a close friend?

"Tell me," he said, attempting to regulate his breathing in order to sound intelligible. "How did this happen?"

"S-s-s-he and I were trying to follow Clios and escape when..."

"It was him, wasn't it?" he asked, his eyes ablaze with pent up rage. "The man who usurped my father's place?"

"Your... _father_?"

The young man stood and got within inches of Jadelyn.

"My father was the king. His mother, my grandmother, lays before us. I am Andre, Prince of Rosym and rightful heir to the throne."

* * *

**A/N: Man, that was a tough plot point for me to keep a secret. But things will get moving as our heroes get closer to Rosym. I will try to get the next chapter out soon because we aren't ALL here**

**;-)**


End file.
